


A Downward Spiral

by speed_rac3r



Series: The Arcana: Eridaeus x Lucio [8]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Prompt writing, Psychological, Slight horror, preptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 40,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speed_rac3r/pseuds/speed_rac3r
Summary: This is going to be another series of interrelated prompt writing based on the 31 Days of Horror October writing challenge found here:https://witch-kid-writer.tumblr.com/post/630522871320559616/just-a-couple-days-until-this-startsThis is my first time actually diving deep into psychological/horror so apologies for anything sounding amateur. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy!
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Arcana: Eridaeus x Lucio [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909075
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Flickers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Distort
> 
> Yoni babuyee - The Xaranian equivalent of “the bogey man,” used to refer to the creature(s) seen in sleep paralysis dreams.

It’d started after Ery came home again from that weird challenge.

No, not that Ery himself was being weird; I meant the dreams. I’ve really never had many nightmares and even the times I did have them, Ery would always be there to comfort me. Even when he was away, participating in that weird challenge, I didn’t have any weird dreams -- and then it happened.

I’m trapped, immobilized to my bed as the tendrils of sickeningly red mist seep into every corner of my bedroom. At first, I only thought, _Eh, it’s just some old ‘Yoni babuyee’ as Ery calls it, it’s nothing I’ve not faced before._

But something seems worse about it than some sleep demon paying me a visit. I’ve always ... let’s just say, I’ve _familiar_ with demons haunting me. I’ve had one hunt me down for years and he’s only stopped now because I’ve been laying low ... I still look over my shoulder, too.

This really felt ... too real, yet not real? Even the room I was in, the room that was once my deathbed, it didn’t feel quite there. Things moved, twisted, and slowly rotated as if something were reading me. I’ve had experience being a ghost, for the record, so I know a thing or two about messing with people and making them see things. Though I was the one on the giving end, not the receiving, it leaves people drained. They often would say their head felt “tingly,” “fuzzy,” and very “creeped out,” and I guess it was my turn.

It kept laughing, laughing at me as the pounding in my head ebbed and flowed like it was a pulsating creature. Something inside the mist was forming, but I can’t see it; the only sensation I feel is a total disconnection from myself and my physical body. Something is contorting, I can feel the pain of something twitching uncontrollably, feeling my strength leave me as I continue to lay on my literal death bed before the smell of something burning hits my nose.

And then I’m awake.

I’m right beside Ery with Mercedes perking up from his sleep and tilting his white head at me in concern. A cold sweat runs down the back of my neck, as I shakily stumble out of bed and rinse my face with cold water to remind myself that I’m still alive and I’m not stuck in some strange limbo; at least that’s what I want to believe. As I make my way to our bathroom everything about my surroundings feels _dangerous_ , like something is an illusion but it’s hidden in plain sight to my eyes.

I don’t know why I feel this way, and it doesn’t leave me until hours later after I sat on the toilet seat, staring at everything and just waiting, waiting for something to come out and get me. That’s what they don’t tell you about all of this; it’s not the threat of something actually attacking you, it’s the threat of something _lurking_.

I’ve had a bad past, where I may or may not have nearly ended the world because I made a pact with a Wyrm of Pestilence and actual Devil Arcana himself because I didn’t want to die. I wanted power, fame, amour, and immortality and I was stupid and didn’t think straight when I should have; I burned Ery at one point when he got sick because I just wanted to--not that I’d ever do that again, I’d rather burn myself.

In that past I’ve had, dealing with demons, Wyrms, bugs, and being a ghost, I learned a thing or two about how these guys work. It’s not like the movies, where they just make their presence known--no, never. They want to toy with you, watch you run away until you’re absolutely cornered and they can do whatever they want to do to you. They watch you run and wither away until they trap in their realm with your lover and try to possess you, and you can’t do anything becuase--I’m getting off -track now.

It’s weird because the whole time I just ... it was the bedroom but it was not. It was the human realm, but it was not. It was the Arcane Realm, yet it was not. Someone ... something ... was messing with me; I could _feel it_ and I know what it’s like to be the one doing that to people. It’s bigger than me if what my gut was telling me was right; far bigger than I could ever imagine but maybe ... maybe it’ll leave me alone.

I’ve got my poochies, Mercedes and Melchior, with me and I also have Ery here too and he knows lots about magic and the Arcana more than I do. I’ll be safe with them, I don’t need to be afraid ... I _can’t_ be afraid. You can’t show fear to spirits and Arcana, all it does is make them stronger and make you more vulnerable.

Even as I write this, something is ... something’s wrong. I just don’t feel safe, but I don’t wanna think about it. Ery’s in the bathroom right now, but I swear I can feel it down the corridor to my old, abandoned bedroom from years ago. I’m not going down to that place today, not unless Ery is there with me. I don’t think he can tell, but I’m sitting outside the door just waiting for him to be done.

As I sit staring at our room, I can feel my heart racing out of unease ... the only thing that keeps me company is the pitter-patter of water as Ery is washing himself and the small little tunes I hear him hum sometimes. Mercedes and Melchior have left the room, I think they went to the back of the Magic Shop, probably using the bathroom on the backyard.

That’s ... what I’m supposed to believe, right? That’s what I’m supposed to fall for, but it’s all warped now. I kind of noticed that one of the poochies just ... looked at me funny? But maybe it’s just me, maybe it’s nothing at all and that stupid whatever-it-was just messed with my head that much to the point I’m getting scared of everything. That’s what I want to tell myself, I’m trying so hard to tell myself whatever messed with me last night didn’t mess me up that bad.

But that’s the thing everything seems different now, and I can’t tell if it means I’m just losing it because some creature attacked me or if I’m being in the right here.

I should tell Ery. I _really_ should tell Ery ...

No, nevermind; I won’t, I don’t need to. It’s all just nothing, right? Everything is normal, everything is fine--we’re past that phase of running away from The Devil and saving the world from an impending apocalypse because of a ritual. It was just some bad dream and it was just lowly spirit one-upping me because I’m just too great that I had to be one-upped. That’s all it was, that’s all it ever was.

I’m gonna stop writing in this piece of paper now, I mean, I might as well throw out the whole notebook, really. I’m not gonna be writing in this hunk of scrap ever again, and it’s not like I’m gonna share this with anyone.

Okay, fine. I’ll hold onto it for just a little while.


	2. Wading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Vast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bayubeni chaiya - The Xaranian equivalent of “boba tea," tea with chewy tapioca pearls and other toppings i.e. leche.

So, I ... didn’t get rid of this notebook after all.

Before you say anything, it’s not that I’m scared or anything and I can tell Ery if I feel unsafe about all of this at any time. Bah, who am I kidding? No one’s going to read this, which is why I’m writing in this notebook here anyways.

Basically, I had another weird moment. I know Vesuvia like the back of my hair, and I know where things are --mostly. Sometimes, I get a little bit lost, but really I do know places well, and the one place I know a bit _too_ well is The Rowdy Raven. It’s not as fancy and high-class as it could be--and if Noddy would let _me_ do the renovations to Vesuvia, I can bet you it _would_ be--but the bartender makes a good brew that even Az can meet me up for sometimes.

Right, I guess I should make who I am more clear--even if I don’t think anyone’s gonna read this. I’m Count Lucio, _the_ count of my home and country, Vesuvia. I am the Count, still am, even though I died at some point, hence me having experience in the supernatural area. I was revived though, by my boyfriend ... who I accidentally burned at one point ... Ery.

About the whole “me burning Ery” thing; that, uh ... so when I said I made a deal with The Wyrm of Pestilence, and The Devil--I may have spread a plague, a Red Plague, throughout Vesuvia and it almost killed the entire world. I, um, had a habit of making deals to benefit me and trying to scam the party I made a deal with. Yeah, maybe making a deal with an Arcana and a Wyrm with the power to bring illness to people for my conquest for power wasn’t smart, but my memory of the whole events is foggy. Everyone’s is; Ery’s, Az’s, the brute, Noddy, Jules, Portie ... no one can remember the precise events during the time that plague I brought was infecting everyone.

For me, I just remember being bedridden, screaming for Jules to help me and make sure no one else saw me in my shameful, pathetic state and then things get fuzzy. I remember the fire, though, and the smell ... you never forget a smell like that ... right. So, I was heading to the Rowdy Raven to get myself a little something -- I wanted to make this alcoholic _bayubeni chaiya,_ because why not -- and then I step inside. The Rowdy Raven really isn’t _that_ big of a place, but the moment I walked into that room that weird feeling I’d been feeling all day yesterday since my weird dream struck me again.

I was maybe a bit glad it wasn’t the feeling that everything suddenly was twisted in front of me and I couldn’t trust what was “real,” but that isn’t to say it didn’t get me all nervous just suddenly feeling like I stepped into one of those portals that you find in the Arcana realm. It was disorienting and trippy because I see the confined space of the bar, the people occupying it, the chairs, the walls that are supposed to indicate something is “contained,” yet it wasn’t.

All I could tell is that the closer I came to the “walls” surrounding the bar, the more the sense of fear grew inside me. The feeling felt _very_ familiar to me, maybe it was something buried inside of me from the time The Red Plague was taking over everything. It was almost as if the wall would move further and further away, with each step I took towards it.

That was probably the point of it, the reason the wall would never actually end is ’cause it’s not supposed to. It’s just an infinite space meant to ... contain me, yet not contain me. The more I walk down, the more lost I feel and if I’m lost then I’m easy to be snatched by whatever is making it do that. I’m guessing ... it’s like walking inside the open mouth of an alligator, and the moment you’re deep inside the jaws will snap shut and it’ll swallow you whole.

I quickly back-tracked and just took a moment to breathe even if I was in public around these other people. I was already feeling disoriented and paranoid about yesterday and this wasn’t helping me at all. I didn’t like that the one, comfortable, compact place that I liked had now been transformed into an illusion hiding something that was likely wanting to get me. See, the other eerie thing I felt the whole time was that I _swear_ that the people would look at me the closer I came to the wall and kept trying to follow it.

I don’t mean people looking at me like I’m crazy, I mean looking at me as if they _wanted_ me to keep going. Like they were part of whatever was going on and wanted me to go down into that portal and just let whatever waited for me get to me. I grabbed the brew I wanted, and the bartender with what looked like--for just a moment--a disappointed, disgruntled expression gave me the small keg and sent me off on my way.

I headed back home, kind of walking slowly as I looked around the town squares, markets, and gardens I passed through to the magic shop. The places I thought were small, comfortable, and not that big had me wondering if I was wrong to think about it. Ery was always one to tell me that just because something isn’t big doesn’t mean I should ignore it and now as I stare at the streets of Vesuvia everything now seems bigger than me even if it is just ’cause of some stupid spirit messing with my head.

What’s always weirded me out about the portals in the Arcane Realm, of every part of the Arcane Realm, was how you always feel watched even if you are in a giant, endless space. It’s like walking into an empty room and feeling a ghost staring at you, waiting for you to make a move or debating if it’s going to make its move on you. Maybe that’s how everyone felt when I pulled a few pranks on them ... I wonder if this creature is teaching me a lesson? But why do I need a lesson, especially _this_ kind of lesson? I’ve already done everything for the past oopsies; I said sorry to Az for getting his parents banished to the Arcane Realm, and the others and I’ve been doing better about being less selfish and listening to people.

Why am I being tormented over this? It can’t be someone just being mad at me for being a bit of a pranking ghost for laughs, right? That’d be ridiculous, it’s just so petty and I’ve done so much worse than to warrant something like this. I really ... don’t tell Ery, but last night’s really been messing with me. I don’t like being in my head too much and having it messed even more with twisting my senses and then doing it again with the places I feel safe in; I’m begging you.

As I write more in this notebook, I think I’m processing maybe, just maybe, how much bigger the thing responsible for messing with me is. I know, for sure, that to it I’m just a loud, noisy speck that gives you good entertainment and Ery is the speck that comes to me. Whatever you are, I really am sorry okay? Please leave me alone, I’m ... I’m getting too old to have mental magic battles and running away. I won’t tell Ery, okay? Don’t get him involved, please. He’s everything and he doesn’t deserve this; just focus on me but don’t hurt him.

Please don’t hurt him.


	3. Murky Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Rot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burreno - The Xaranian equivalent of the mixture used for tapioca pearls in boba tea.

I’m ... I don’t know anymore. I think this notebook is the only “real” thing in this place, I just ... give me a second to think, everything’s foggy and I’m currently soaked in the blood of my ... no, those  weren’t Mercedes and Melchior. I didn’t kill my poochies; I  didn’t  kill my poochies.

I don’t know what anything is anymore. I don’t even know if the person I hugged in my arms was even Ery to begin with or another false person. God, it’s just so messed up; I don’t know if I’ve totally lost him and everyone I know and I’m all alone again or if maybe Ery was taken somewhere--right, okay, I need to keep it together. 

So I was right about earlier, I was right that everything I was seeing wasn’t real, or it’s not ... it’s not what I know. It just started out with me coming back from the weird Rowdy Raven place to the Magic Shop with Ery. I’d set down the keg on the kitchen counter, and I think the first thing I should have noticed was how “chill” Ery seemed. 

I’m not saying is Ery is super uptight, but he’s not exactly relaxed on certain things. If I were to bring a keg of beer and be reaching into the  Burreno  mix; he’d put two and two together and just start fussing over me a bit and helping me make everything while warning me not to get carried away with the alcohol. It’s just what he does, he frets about me getting too drunk and having a hangover the next day, so that’s what he does. 

But he didn’t  do  that, and I know this is going to sound like it’s not a big deal but it is--it’s honestly a big deal. He just smiled at me, welcomed me back home, hugged me, and then began helping me unload the keg and asked if I’d like some help with the  Burreno . Now listen, I just -- after everything that’s happened, I suddenly had  this  to deal with all in the same day. 

After noticing that shifty as hell reaction from him, I’m just standing there, just trying not to flip out and shake Ery because, again, maybe it’s just me and maybe I’m  not  in some weird dimension forced on me from some being as I try to go about the day. 

“Ah, yeah!” I answered him, managing the best, natural smile I can muster. “Sure, I can’t wait to totally drink all these down -- it’s gonna be a  party  tonight, that’s for sure.”

That was half said as me being myself, but half said as a test--Ery’s always been reserved about me being this way. Even if he’d let me do it, his face would  always show that slight look of apprehension before agreeing to or before telling me he wasn’t okay with me doing something. I  know  Ery, we’ve been together for barely a year, but I know how to read him because we’ve been through so much together.

Please,  I half beg to him and myself silently.  C’mon, Ery, please... 

“Ah, yes!” he clapped his hands together, making my heart stop beating faster than a drum, “That would be wonderful! I’ll make sure I put a Xaranian-style taste to the beer then, if you will let me?”

“Aha, yeah!” I agreed with him while screaming on the inside in panic, “Give me a second, okay Ery? I’m gonna go fix myself up.”

Maybe it wasn’t a good thing, but I’m awfully quick to notice when Mercedes and Melchior aren’t around. I mean, those poochies are my children--I’d defend them to here and back and they’d do the same for me. I didn’t hear the little clacking of their paws on the floor of the shop nor their sniffing and slight grunting so, naturally, I seek them out. After all, I’m already being creeped out by Ery’s relaxedness when I  know he would not be relaxed at all, so the least I could ask for is a breather by cuddling my two fur babies.

“Mercedes?” I let out a whistle as I called for them, stepping outside the back door of the Magic Shop, “Melchior? Here fellas, daddy’s home! Come to daddy!”

Nothing; no bark, no attitude-filled “woof,” absolutely zilch. 

Okay,  I frowned a bit, really feeling alone and just weirded out by all of this.  So, they’re not around the shop? But Ery would never let them roam so casually like that? At least, I really don’t remember him being the type to do such a thing -- he’d always be worried about those two getting attacked when we’re not around to defend ’em. 

I hopped over the fence and strolled around the small neighborhood and miniature shops, trying to search for them, repeatedly calling for their names and whistling. At one point, I managed to dig out one of their treats from my pockets and start waving it around in my vain attempt to get them to come to me, “Mercedes? Melchior? C’mere boys, it’s me, Lucio!”

If it wasn’t clear that whatever’s been happening to me was twisting what I knew into something else, then it certainly was now. I hadn’t smelled it before, but something in the air  stank , it was far more strong and pungent than what I’d smell down by the docks. I pinched my nose, still calling for my poochies despite how stuffed and nasal-y I sounded, “Come on, boys, don’t you wanna come back home? Where you’ve got treats, good food, and a place that  doesn’t  stink so much?”

About a few feet away from me, I think I hear something,  A growl? 

“Grr...” the creature’s call comes again before going quiet for a few seconds. Instinctively, I tighten my golden arm around the hilt of my sword; something isn’t right. I’ve heard the boys growl before, it  never went that low and guttural; even if the two were growing while eating their chops. I don’t know how to properly put into words how unnatural the noise I heard was, or how it sounded more like something trying to mimic a dog but failing at it hard, but I knew something was off. 

Cautiously, slowly making my way around the corner, I saw the source of the noise. It was Mercedes and Melchior but they were feasting ravenously upon a corpse. The pungent smell that had been lingering in the air was overwhelming, and I was already on the verge of puking until I saw what the two dogs were feeding on--a decaying corpse. The face had long been chewed away from the insects and beetles that had gathered in on the feast, but the white strands of hair told me everything I needed to know.

“Az...” I shakily gasp, unable to keep quiet. I regretted that decision immediately as not only did what I thought was Mercedes and Melchior stopped their movements but  every  creature present just seemed to stop. There was an uneasy tension between me, what looked like my dogs, and the heebie-jeebie-inducing insects having a banquet on Az’s corpse; it felt like I wasn’t supposed to have seen something, and maybe that was the case. 

I’m still gripping the sword’s hilt tightly as the two dogs slowly turned their heads towards me and began heading my way. The insects didn’t even fly or move away, only remaining still on Az’s body as Mercedes and Melchior approached me. 

“H-hey boys,” I greeted them, my voice shaky at their ... stilted movements, I think that’s what best describes it. They just didn’t  walk like dogs would; they walked like they’d never been dogs to begin with, even though they appeared to be normal. “You enjoying your...”

What I thought was Melchior barked at me, and it sounded normal. As reckless and stupid as it was, I thought this mean everything was fine and maybe them eating Az’s dead body was just my imagination. I leaned forward, at least having the brains to think to use my metal arm instead of my flesh-y arm to pet Melchior when I  finally  see it. It’s only a brief flash but the sloughing flesh, the blacked areas of what were once skin peeled back to reveal more of the daggered, plaque-riddened teeth, the masses of buzzing beetles, flies, worms, and insects feasting on what I can only think is a walking corpse version of my poochie ... I pulled my hand back and took off running. 

As I headed back to the Magic Shop, everything around me changed again. The smell was now everywhere, and it had grown so much in strength that I could feel my stomach churning from how putrid it was to my senses. At some point in my fleeing, I could hear the barking of one of them just before they lunged at me, and out of self-preservatino and fear I drew my sword and cut through the jugular of one of my poochies with ease. 

What I’ll always hate the most out of all this, is the fact that the decaying corpse of a dog that I know those two  truly  looked like and weren’t my dogs never showed when I killed them. Whatever was causing all this wanted me to suffer as I heard Melchior let out a whimper as his blood sprayed onto my suit a bit before his body fell lifelessly to the burgundy stone street and bled out. 

The not-Mercedes had long lost his domestic side as he had no issue coming after me and trying to land some lethal bites on me. In our scuffle I managed to lose our sword and was forced, by metal hand, to cut through his jugular as well before taking off, hopping over the fence, and slipping back inside the shop with my back slumped to the backyard door.

The notebook I’d kept was now laying on the floor next to me along with its pen, and since then, I’ve just been writing everything that’s happened to me. Maybe it can’t be seen now but I’m shaking, I’m wondering if maybe I just killed my two dogs and that I was hallucinating the walking corpse I saw. But that can’t be a hallucination, the smell is so awful; how could that not be real? I saw what I saw, Az was dead, Ery wasn’t being Ery, and my poochies were living-dead poochies -- that  has  to be true. 

I’m going to stop writing now. I need to rest, I need sleep; I don’t know where I am and I’m all alone. 

I hope Ery is okay, I  really  hope nothing happened to Ery.


	4. Diving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deemonkai - The creature’s referral to The Devil  
> Nenai- Xaranian for “no.”

For the record, I’m not at the Magic Shop anymore. I’m currently on a boat, feeling seasick as all hell, but I’m trying to sail far away from that Vesuvia--if I can even call that place “Vesuvia” anymore. I’ve got this notebook and pen in my lap, just sitting out in the middle of nowhere as I let the currents carry my ship. 

I need to make an update, right? 

When I was taking refuge at the Magic Shop, I’d been taking a nap against the door, exhausted from fending off the fake Mercedes and Melchior. It felt nice to sleep, just surrounded in darkness as if I’d never witnessed having to kill what  looked  like my dogs, never having to have that weird dream that  looked  like my old room, and never having to see Ery act anything but himself. 

Then something warm, breathy snakes its way into my ear in a deranged, raspy voice, “Your  flesh, Lushiyo. ”

My old fighting instincts kick in as I awoke with a jolt and blindly swung towards whatever direction I heard the voice from. That was a mistake, however, because Er--no, that  thing immediately grabbed my arm and pinned me onto the floor. It looked like Ery, but it  wasn’t , I don’t think it was. 

The smell was back, I could feel myself starting to retch before the imposter placed its hand over my mouth, clamping it shut.

“No, no, sweet little thing,” the voice was shifting? It sounded ... it was Ery, then Az, then Noddy, then Mama, and then something else. It changed voices around, like how I see Jules and his little acting troupe would between shifts in scenes at the Community Theater. “You’re so rude; so, so, rude.  Deemonkai  was going to use you as a vessel, but that’s just a waste. You’re much suited to for someone to  savor;  the elastic, smooth, stretchy, and soft casing hiding away those  squelchy  insides are meant to be devoured.”

“Ery’s” mouth suddenly unhinges, revealing multiple rows of teeth and a worm-like tongue as his face begins to slough off; the bits of rotting flesh falling on inches away from me as he presses his hand further against my mouth, slowly trailing his fingers to cover my nostrils.

I tried to fight back, struggling for air,  Is this guy going to kill me ?

″ Ne-nai .” Ery’s voice coming from the monster sounds so jarring and broken, “No, no--that’s farrrrr too soon.”

Finally, it drew its hand away from my mouth, causing me to gasp and choke as beetles begin to crawl out. Digging the claws of my metal arm into the floor, I tried to hoist myself up, but, once again, he pins me down with ease. Coughing and hacking, more crimson beetles poured out of me, causing me to lean over and continue to spit them out as the creature watched me in demeaning silence. 

“What ... the fuck...” I croaked and growled at the thing, “Do you  want ?”

“You’ve done so much, yes?” the fusion of voices thing is grating on my ears as it continues, “So, so much ... and it comes with a price.”

It extends its hand out towards me, a perverse chuckle escaping from its lips as it runs its gangly, decaying fingers alongside my cheek, “The human who reeks of death, has such a nice flavor; as expected. Hunting you down was so easy; you have such a poor means of defense; Lu-ci-o.”

The last of the beetles finally is coughed out, leaving me to breathe heavily for air before I face the creature who dared to wear Ery’s face, ”...I said not to hurt Ery.”

“Eridæus, is unharmed. It is only you, just like you requested. Slowly, you will succumb, and I’ll have indulged in every piece of your body.”

I managed to stagger up, “You’re not touching any of me.”

“How bold, assuming ... of you,” it twirled its fingers, slowly morphing them into rotten, deformed tentacles. “That smell, Lucio, is it really from the others around you? Or perhaps somewhere  much  closer?”

I limped towards the door, “You’re not going to do anything to me; I’m gonna find a way back and you’re going to regret not killing me.”

“It will not happen,” I tried to ignore its words, even though I could already feel them lingering in the back of my mind, “Your death is in motion, all we have to do is  wait. ”

With a quickened speed walk, I managed to grab one of my smaller boats docked at the port, start it up, and sail out east. Something that’s not a worm or The Devil is after me; I’m either in some weird realm, or it’s done something to me where I’m not with Ery or anyone else I know. This whole thing reminds me of that trick realm I was in with Ery all over again with those dead people I’d killed. Part of me knows I can’t head its words; it’s only going to mess with me more, give it more of an upper hand. But that’s the problem, that smell has never left since, and if by “close” that thing meant myself, then, is what that creature said true?

Slowly, with a shaking hand, I slip off one of my capes and look down at my chest; sure enough, the foul smell is present and I can see my skin beginning to turn a sickly yellow. I really don’t get what’s happening; I don’t understand how this thing is affecting me and keeping me away from Ery. How did it get me in front of Ery? Was Ery even able to defend me at all? Did he  hurt him?

I just need to get back; my ship has been sailing out at sea for a few hours but just saw land. Though, if this isn’t actually Nevivon and is another fake place, then I’m not sure what to do. If everyone here is nothing but those weird dead-flesh dropping things, then I can’t trust anyone I set foot in, it could all just be minions or proxies for that creature as he knows he’s going to corner me. 

...I don’t have a choice in the end, anyway. As I’ve been jotting down what’s happened to me, that weird sickly yellow color has begun to spread throughout my body--it’s gone from my chest towards my right shoulder. With how dark and smelly it’s getting, I guess it’s a form of my flesh rotting away. There’s this weird, painful biting sensation, like I’m being eaten alive from the inside--which supports what the thing said about “savoring me” and all that. 

So, since I seem to be getting worse as the minutes fly, I’m steering my ship to the Nevivon port. I need a place to rest for a bit while I try to figure everything out; there’s gotta be a way to get out of this alive, I know there is. I just need to sit down, calm down, and think all on my own, but it terrifies me. Every big thing I’d done, Ery was always there and now? 

I was utterly alone, afraid, and isolated. 

I just heard the  thwunk  of my boat hitting the port, and now there’s a steady pain on that area of my chest. I’m gonna hide this notebook and write more when I feel less like a million eyes are watching my every move and suffering. 

Ery, please know that I’m so sorry. I’m really, really, reallly sorry ... maybe this will be the last oopsie I make.


	5. Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Misplace

After I’d docked my ship at Nevivon, I managed to crash at some run-down, abandoned sea shop, and went to bed behind the reception desk. The things in this place like being all up close and personal _way_ too much, because, again, I was woken up by something making noise in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes to see some cat-masked woman straddling me with a toothy grin.

I lunge forward, trying to headbutt her and get her off me, but she’d read my moves too well and headbutted me first, sending me collapsing back onto the ground with a splitting headache. A smile grew on her face as I blocked her grab with my metal arm, straining up against her grip with the mettle I could muster before managing to give her hard enough shove to disorient her and land a blow across her face. Her mask flew off, skidding onto the wooden floorboard and I could finally see what she looked like.

Red-head, blue eyes, freckles ... it _looked_ like Portie, Jules’ younger and spry sister. But she was only laughing at me, and Portie only laughed when I was being made a fool of. She would have been annoyed at me in this situation--actually, she’d probably be angry with me--and if she had me pinned she’d be giving me that icy glare I’ve seen her give Jules when he looks like he’s about to break into Az’s Magic Shop again. Her smile too, it didn’t seem like her either; it was just _too_ eager and not human-like, just like everything in this world kept appearing as.

I grunted, managing to give her a strong shove off of myself and scrambling up to my feet, “You’re not Portie.”

“Is that what you want to tell yourself, Lucio?” she giggled, standing up like one of those string puppets and leaning against the dusty, wooden counter, “Do you need to be knocked off your high-horse that much to realize I _am_ Portia?”

“No, you’re not,” I growled at her, trying to sit up again only to have a deadlock grip between her clammy hands and mine. “Ery wasn’t Ery, so you’re lying to me.”

The sound of the shop door creaking open echoed through the room, the heavy footsteps of boots pressing on the old, worn-out wooden floorboards as another masked figure takes to the fake Portie’s side--I recognized that stranger’s tacky plague doctor mask immediately, “It ‘wasn’t Ery’ _,_ huh Lucio?”

″...You’re not Jules either.” I snapped him, getting ready to draw my sword.

The hairs on my arms stand straight up as I heard the duo laugh in unison before the thing that impersonated Portie walked closer towards me, “You really ... aren’t going to face the reality of this? You haven’t changed at all, Lucio, even if...”

She is sizing me up, and I could see a drop of drool escape the corner of her lips before she licks it up with her rotting tongue, ”...Even if you’re _definitely_ not the right one.”

I clutched onto the hilt even tighter, “I’m getting sick and tired of everyone here talking in riddles with me.”

“Jules” tilted his head at an angle I didn’t think was even possible before he adds, ”...You think He would make a mistake?”

I heard the bones in “Portie’s” neck snap as she turned towards her brother, her smile stretched so far that it looked like her jaw would unhinge at any moment, ” _Ilya,_ He’s been so far gone that I think _any_ Lucio would do for him.”

“The shortage of a meal, too,” the person claiming to be Jules slowly bobbed his head in agreement. “So, guess He did make a mistake after all.”

I’d finally had enough, “Can I _please_ know what the hell is going on?! I’ve had to kill things that looked like my dogs, I’ve had something that looked like my boyfriend shove beetles inside of me and let me run away just because he wants to toy with me, and now I have you two talking weird! Who are you two, really?! And what have I done to end up in this place?”

They fell silent, just staring at me and then at each other for a painfully long moment before “Portie” grabbed my metal arm and yanked me with an inhuman force towards her, “Nothing dies here anymore, Lucio--not since the Red Plague infected everyone.”

“Wha-” I shook my head at her, “No, the Red Plague died out and I--er, Ery and I--stopped the Devil!”

“But it came back _again,”_ fake Jules added, a hiss escaped him as he chuckled. “And who do you think was responsible for that?”

I couldn’t argue with them on that, ”...What about Az? Ery? I saw Az’s body down the street from his shop.”

“Eridæus and Asra don’t exist anymore,” a rage was laced in “Portie’s” voice, reminiscent of the Portie I knew of, as she slammed me against the wall, breaking down into a fit of laughter, “You betrayed them both--do you get it now? _You_ betrayed Eridæus and saved yourself; you sacrificed them both to _Him_ and they took it out on the world, trying to hunt you down.”

More of her face began peeling away, the pieces of skin sprinkling onto the floor, “It wasn’t The Devil, but a relative of him is what He calls himself. Using Eridæus and Asra’s rage to manipulate them both, Eridæus’ body became the vessel of all three of them; Eridæus, Asra, and Him. A new version of the Red Plague ravaged the world; we’re immortal but _hungry._ ”

Before I could do anything, “Jules” cornered me as well, “Particularly, for the person who caused this mess to begin with.”

Slowly, he removed his mask, showing me how both of his eyes were that sickly bloodshot I’d seen in myself all those years ago, “But, you’re not the Lucio who ran away from us--clearly. You’re someone else, a _misplacement_. He’s snatched you up, and now you’re stuck here.”

He then wrapped his sticky, glove onto the nape of my neck and squeezed down hard, sending the biting pain further down my body, “And it seems He wants to convert you, too. That’s cute--guess He can’t help but be a savorer towards you.”

I hissed at him in pain, “Get your hand off me, imposter, before I cut it off!”

“Like you _could_ ,” the fake Portie hissed, “Relax, won’t you? Even though we’d much prefer to tear you to shreds, we’re at least appealing to His good side.”

She finally let go of me, tapping “Jules” on his shoulder to do the same, “He wants to toy with you, so he’ll listen to us keeping you around for a while.”

Another giggle escaped her, “But you better find a way out of here, just like you did last time, Lucio, and fast. It doesn’t matter if you’re the wrong one, He _wants_ you.”

I watched “Jules” readjust his plague doctor mask back on along with Portie grabbing her cat mask off the floor. Everything was still a load of information I wasn’t even sure how to process, ”...Where are you two going?”

“To find more food,” bloody-eyed Jules answered, taking to Portie’s side as she left the abandoned shop. “You remember where our old cabin is--go there if you need shelter. But don’t make yourself too obvious, Lucio.”

The familiar hiss escaped from him and I tensed up as a long, snake-like tongue peeked out under his mask, “You’re lucky Pasha and I still have something left to hold onto. Everyone else? Heh, I guess you were right about Muriel being a ‘brute’ after all.”

I managed to find the old place, just taking some old, smelly, blood-stained cloak off of a skeleton nearby and draping it over myself as I quietly headed to Portie and Jules’--at least since they claim so much they are the same Portie and Jules I know--old cabin. I finally found the place, looking just as disheveled and desolate as every other part of this town did, and managed to head upstairs and take a seat on the dusty, flesh-riddened bed and write more stuff down in this notebook again.

I’m not kidding about the flesh-riddened--that’s what’s wrong with this place--everywhere I go it’s stained a gross, saturated crimson; that smell I kept smelling from myself, the fake Ery, the fake poochies--or maybe they weren’t fake--it’s the smell of decay. There are people but they look like a collection of meatbags with legs, and their eyes... they remind me of the rabid boars we’d see back at home, the Scourgelands. Manic, insane, and wanting to hunt -- is that what they meant by “hungry?”

I don’t know what “I” did here, and what they mean by “I was misplaced,” that I’m “not the Lucio they’re looking for.” Despite the rot that’s now spread to the back of my ear thanks to Jules squeezing it, I can tell I’m nothing like the things here; I stick out like a sore thumb. I need to channel that sense of survival I learned from Ery when we were on the run from The Devil, and when I spent time with him in his hometown once.

Shit, the pain is worse now--it’s pulsating, oozing inside of me and the pinpricks of beetle pincers tearing through me keep increasing in intensity. The smell on myself is getting stronger, and now my skin is beginning to show a bit of peeling; not down to my flesh, but still.

I don’t know why I write in here, maybe it’s to pretend I have someone here, someone with me as I face being dropped in a world that’s not my own all by myself. In the past, I never had anyone and just focused on running; I then had Ery all by my side when I finally fixed my mistakes. But now? I’m all alone and faced with a mistake that I didn’t do ... at least I don’t think I did it.

No, I didn’t do it.

It must be that thing messing with my head, now that it’s put its magic or whatever inside of me ... maybe it’s going to try to make me think I am the Lucio it’s looking for.

But I’m not.

I’d never do that to Ery, I’d never betray Ery and my friends like that a second time.

I’d _never_ do that.

The sun’s setting and I’m sure if I stay awake, someone could find me. I’m gonna barricade the door and sleep with my sword nearby--getting real sick of things watching me sleep around here.


	6. Rising Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xæ - Xaranian for "yes."

Those two people had to be fakers, right? I _didn't_ kill my poochies, I _didn't_ do something where now Ery and Az and some demon are all fused into one body, and I didn't cause another disaster. It just can't be true, okay? I mean, I've made oopsies--but this oopsie seems like one that'd really ... like I don't think I'd even do it if I was drunk. There's something that needs to be clear here, I care about Ery, a lot. I made promises to him I told him I was going to keep and I've kept them since then; sacrificing him to a demon was definitely something I would have promised to not do. At all.

Now that I'm not in fighting for my life mode, and have a moment to just chill, nothing is making sense to me. I still don't appreciate that that girl--I'm not calling her Portie because she just can't be her--woke me up like that and that guy made that itching inside me worse, too.

Right, I should update. Well, I didn't stay at the port shop; I was going to find my own shelter but every time I tried to explore beyond Nevivon something kept giving me the heebie-jeebies. Like, if I were to actually not go to the place those fakers told me about, somehow I'd end up worse than I was. So, now I'm at the run-down place that looks like the old home Portie and Jules spoke of way back.

You know, the more I keep saying their names the more I wonder if I'm referring to the real ones or the fake ones? Well, no, the fake ones are fake, right? I mean, they're just messing with me. Just, forget that I even brought it up again. Also, everywhere I go is nothing but a heebie-jeebie fest. I mean, I just naturally draw attention but the things I've seen lurking around this town aren't things I want getting near me--ugh, they're also all bugs too.

Okay, well, they're all like they _look_ like bugs--I think the only things that haven't looked like bugs were the faker people and the faker poochies. So clearly it's something messing with me, even if's making me all itchy and my skin's not looking great because of it. Or maybe it's because fake Jules made it worse--bah, what difference does it even make at this point.

I miss Ery, the _real_ Ery I mean. I miss him being here by my side to help me out, or to even talk to me. He'd always know what to do in a situation like this, and I just think better with him around. I've gone solo before, and it's not like I can't, but ... it just hurts now. He'd probably be very calm about this and find a way to help us survive with all the magic stuff he knows that I don't.

The more I sit here just trying to write the more scattered everything gets; every time I just think about something, it just gets hard to do it. I feel alone, and I feel like I'm talking to no one. I almost didn't write today, because I didn't really think I should--what if writing meant those fakers had gotten inside my head? Maybe they already are...

The one time I shouldn't focus on something, I keep feeling tempted to focus on it. But it can't mean anything because none of it is true--they said so, they said I'm not the Lucio they were looking for so that means it's not true ... right?

You know, also, I just realized everyone else is needing food and all that but me? I think that's one neat thing about magical places is that sometimes you don't need things like food, water, or a shower--especially if you're a ghost. Well, I do enjoy being able to shower with Ery now, but still it's pretty nice especially if you're in a place with starving ... nevermind.

Talking to "someone" who doesn't reply back is really hard. I mean, I never really liked silence much because all it reminded me of was bad things--well not all bad, but mostly bad. Whether it was Mama letting me go or Ery, uh, having to get onto me for something. Should I even be writing, really?

No one's going to read it, and no one's going to answer me back, so why write? I could just drop off and nothing would happen ... no one would care. Maybe I'm even talking too much in here, but then again the silence of not writing just seems worse for me.

Problem is, I don't really have much to say about anything because the fakers are being fakers and messing with me and well this whole place makes what I saw when The Devil came back for me look like a pony ride at a fair. That, and the itchiness gets really, _really_ bad at night. Well, it's not even "itchy" anymore, it really has just become like something eating me away from the inside somehow and crawling. Ugh, the crawling is the worst...

I mean, I guess there's the creatures? It's nice that at least I can slay them and not have to worry about them looking like people I know or are close to my heart. They still don't seem natural though, still acting all stilted like they're trying to act like a bird, rat, whatever even though they're not. They also ... don't die, like Por--the faker girl--said; I tried stabbing one of them and it just kept reforming like some kind of magic clay except gross and smelly.

Reminds me, maybe I have some trinkets from Ery in my pocket? Maybe those came with me before I ended up in this place; it'd be nice to have a fragment of him with me -- he's always made these sage-branch thingies that smell nice and apparently are meant as some magical charm. He'd always be giving it to people--especially me though, because he loves me and I sometimes do things I shouldn't. Okay fine, a lot of times I do things I shouldn't. I'll go check later tonight if there's anything in my pockets he gave me to just hold onto when the night passes over.

...Did I take everything for granted? I mean, what did I even do before all of this? It's honestly hard to have a conversation like this, and I haven't done this since I was like in my teen years back in the Scourgelands. But, really, did I take Ery for granted? I know yesterday I'd forgotten to tell Ery I loved him before he went off to do readings at the shop, and I maybe forgot to hang the clothes for him ... is that what this was all about? Was it just a lesson for me to not brush aside the moments I have with him?

I don't _always_ forget to though, I always tell him things like that every other day, and, for once, Az didn't give me the stink-eye when I did that time. So that means I haven't been doing that to him, but then that thing--this is why I hate silences. I hate it because it makes it harder for me to just ignore everyone. I just want to stop thinking about this and have a moment of just ... not facing this. I don't want to think about any of this but I can't because I'm all alone and I don't have anyone to ... I'm going to call it a night.

The crawling's started and it's going down to my ... you know. No promises, notebook, can't say if I'll write tomorrow or not--maybe I just need a moment. I don't know, what I _do_ know is that I'm tired.

...Okay, well, maybe I can't just end it there. Ery, if you ever see this, I ... I'll be alright, okay? I'll be alright. I haven't given up and I'm gonna find a way--just like I always have. It's just been hard, it's been rough, and things are really confusing for me. Just wait for me, okay? I'll make up for the lost time, and I imagined you nodding your head and saying, " _Xæ_ ," like you always would. Just wait a bit, tiger ... I'll be there.


	7. Losing Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alone
> 
> (Sorry for the late post, had something IRL to take care but I didn't fall too far behind so yeah!)

So, I’m stranded in the woods now.

First off, it’s not like I just willy-nilly run off and get myself into worse situations, I just...look, I didn’t wanna be there anymore okay? I was just trying to get out, that’s all.

I’m okay though, and oh right, you’re going to be called Phillis because I can’t keep calling you “notebook” the whole dang time. ’Sides Phillis is a cooler name anyways! Anyway, so I’m stranded in the woods—and the smell is worse here than in town somehow. And oh right so I’m not in Nevivon anymore either I uh, so I think I’m home? Kinda. So I know it sounds really really bad but uh ... don’t judge me Phillis but I joined the fakers. 

Wait, wait, it’s not like I believe them — I mean I’m still calling them fakers— I mean I talked with them. Something about a ship and lending me a hand ... something about “He is after you,” I kinda lost track. 

But basically, they thought if I go back to my home place maybe something can help me get back home—to my real home. Well, it went well before we got attacked at sea—fake Jules sure makes a good zombie pirate.

Oh right yeah these guys are essentially Noddy’s courtiers? The ones that bribed me into doing that deal with The Devil? Or, well, everyone’s turned into them, they’re all undead and want to eat living things ... like me. I mean not that anyone didn’t wanna eat me before if you get what I’m — right okay. So, we’re out at sea we get attacked and the ship wrecked in someplace kinda near the Scourgies, but not really. I’ve pretty much been stuck on my own — I didn’t wanna have the fakers near me with a ten-foot pole— and I’ve been making my way by foot. 

I guess being alone isn’t too bad. I mean, well, I’m not really alone because I have you, Phillis. Even if you don’t say anything, and everything I think you’re saying is me just imagining it because you’re a notebook, it is company. Like I’ve said, I’ve run solo before but I really don’t know how I did it. It’s hard to remember what I should do or shouldn’t do without someone being there to help remind me. Just... you already know Phillis.

Right well so, that’s how I left Nevivon. As for the ship I had well yeah that’s what all three of us were on and it’s been wrecked so if I’m walking anywhere I’m doing it the old-fashioned way. That’s fine though—Phillis you know I’m a tribesman like Ery? It’s one of the many things we bond over, we both grew up in tribes even though it’s like we were in two different worlds. Could you believe it, they didn’t even conquer other tribes? Something about just defending territory or something I dunno. But it’s still weird to see we relate about certain seasons and stuff and then see we learned different rules and stuff—Erys people seemed nicer and fancier than what I had as a kid.

Okay so yeah about the “stranded in the woods” thing, so fake Portie and fake Jules aren’t uh the only fakers around. So when fake Portie was talking about how Ariel—Bariel? I forgot his name already—The Brute being an actual brute uhh well she wasn’t kidding? Let’s just say I did win that fight, but now he’s hunting me because he’s mad he lost okay? Yeah sounds good thanks for agreeing with me Phillis.

...Hah, okay fine.

Look Phillis I just bumped into him and he just attacked me. I mean I always knew the guy was a brute, but he really ... like I ... I know I did an oopsie of making him be my personal gladiator and kill haphazard opponents in my Coliseum but he really looked ... bad. And well I uh tried to talk to him but he attacked me so I just casually stabbed him cut off his arm before finding a place.

I um ... so I think these things have this power or something because when I chopped off El Brute’s arm it moved on its own just fine? Last time I saw that was with that one time with that Plague Wyrm.

Gah, look that’s enough info from me okay Phillis? I know I’d be worse if I didn’t have you but you’re not Ery, I can’t just trust you with everything! I mean I don’t even like have the guts to tell Ery everything sometimes even though I should. So just try to be considerate yeah? You know, like Ery.

Hey, Phillis, is it normal for a place to be extremely cold? I mean not like winter cold just cold like the magic cold? Like this reminds of a spell Ery used when he made me a small gift — like the cold that makes you suck your thumb cold. I really feel like I’m about to get freezer burn out here, aw wait... I swear if it’s another ghost after me I will run away. Ghosts are the worst okay? Ery’s ghost yelled at me once and I hated it. 

Man, the brute is noisy. I mean he was _always_ noisy, but like ... it’s even noisier than before and it just sounds ... painful. Anyways, so I’ve been hunkered down in what I think was his hut? But honestly Phillis I’m just trying to pass the time—can’t really get any shut-eye with him stomping around. 

I know yesterday I kinda ... rambled. A little. ...Fine, a lot. I rambled a lot about silence but not having anyone while being stuck listening to these noises just ... it’s painful. But if I’m forced to just face things because I don’t have Ery here then fine. I just hate being alone in all of this, it just reminds me of everything; it makes things louder and makes my oopsies seem more ... worse. 

And if isn’t El Brute — wait, I guess he’s a faker but I dunno I’ve always seen him as a brute so it feels real enough—giving me a sleepless night the beetles are worse now. The itchiness is bad and it just—like it feels like things are moving everywhere inside me now. Had my hand spazz outta nowhere while I was trying to sneak by some sleeping monsters. I didn’t spot any fakers, I don’t think, but those fleshy things didn’t look easy to kill.

That’s another thing nothing here is easy to kill—reminds me of a moment from way back. Red beetles kept reforming and not dying and I just ... ran. I guess I’m doing it again anyway huh? Listen Phillis I can’t keep ... I can’t keep writing Ery’s name inside you. Okay, nevermind; I’m not going to say that again, that reads a  lot weirder than I meant it to be. Point is, the more I write about the more everything hurts. Between us both I ... I don’t know. 

Honestly, I just wish this was some bad dream you know? Maybe I just drank too much or mixed things I shouldn’t have and this is the result of if all. 

Huh, he stopped making noise ... looks like I can finally get some shut-eye. But yeah, Phillis, don’t take offense it’s just ... in trying to survive here okay? Sometimes it’s better to not remember who I love in a time like this.


	8. Black Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Web

Oh my god, Phillis, I’m _alive._

You know, I think treating you like a person who has a severe sleeping disorder helps with the fact I have to write things down so I can talk to you. It’s like writing a story, kinda ... except the story is actually real and maybe I might die—anyway, right.

So I headed out after Ariel—the brute—stopped making his noises and things were going fine but then I smelled something good, like really good. I’d been getting kinda hungry lately and I figured if I could get a free meal in a spooky forest then finders keepers losers weepers! Right yeah, looking back that probably wasn’t smart but I’m alive so that’s all that matters in the end.

I’m following the smell and stuff, and then at one point I’m lead to a clearing. Okay, yeah, it sounds like a horror movie, but I was hungry okay? So I kinda peek around, ’cause I was literally ready to fight the monster brute boy for this piece of grub if I had to, and then I step in something that feels soft and silky but also sticky. I keep trying to move closer to the smell of food but I start regretting everything because I realize more of that soft and sticky stuff gets all over me and then I hear this hiss.

Yep. Giant spider—I may have incidentally walked into a trap from some giant spider and now it was gonna eat me. Actually it’s why like you’re all messy and covered in webbing, Phillis, because I, uh, so ... I _did_ slay the spider of course even though it was terrifying; but I was stuck for a bit. And yeah, no, I mean it; I did kinda almost die, but that’s why I was lucky and smart enough to angle my sword to cut me wiggle room to break free and fight the thing.

Also as if that trick wasn’t mean enough, there wasn’t any food! The smell went away the moment I finally got that eight-legged freak to flip over onto its back. Oh right, but I was _amazing_ in that fight! You would have loved me, Phillis, I would have made you swoon but then crush your heart and tell you, “Sorry, sweetheart, I’m-”

Never mind forget I made that joke. But yeah, there was gore and guts everywhere and it was finally nice to face something in this place that could die! Like the moment I stabbed that thing in the butt I thought it would regenerate like all the other freaky abominations I’ve seen in this place but it just, like, bled! Just pure, old-school bleeding; something that _isn’t_ scary and I can _work_ with!

It was a good night, even though I’m left kind of hungry. You know, it’s weird ... I managed to catch a small quail to eat and fry but even though I ate it ... it didn’t even taste like anything? Like I like ox tartar any day, but I do remember how quail tastes for me and it’s not bland—I think. ...Yeah, maybe it’s just cause I got a small quail maybe that’s all it was. It’s not because of anything else. Why would I even let that thing mess with me like that?

Anyways so I managed to find a shelter in this guy’s den. At least it doesn’t smell as bad? It’s weird it’s like it reminds me of a normal smell—you know? Like yeah, it’s a smelly monster den but it’s at least not smelling like how everything in this place smells. Or how I’ve been smelling...

I miss being able to have a bath or a shower? I really miss being clean; I don’t mind having a bloodbath and stuff but like I want to be clean, too? I wanna smell nice because then I can look all handsome and dashing just like I used to back at home. But, yeah I haven’t been able to since nothing here looks even a little like I could bathe in it. Well and when you’re running away from your mistakes you don’t really get a chance to sit down and bathe for a bit.

Just, uh...

You know, Phillis, I get you’re just a notebook and maybe I drew this face on you five minutes ago, but I don’t like how you give me the eye like Ery does. Like, what? I told you what I was going to—I just wrote down his name again didn’t I? Okay well, in my defense, that was just a slip of the tongue it doesn’t mean anything. You can’t make me think about him, you know why I can’t. It doesn’t matter that it gets more awkward talking to you inside this spider’s den, you know why I’m not gonna be doing that.

Hey you know, spiderweb, like, when it’s thick like this is pretty nice and soft. I could use it as a blanket actually, and I’m sure if I knew magic I could do things that involve making people or things trapped—fun party trick kind of thing you know? That and this place is great for hunting; yeah sure the smell the spider had been luring animals with is gone now, but that’s what hunting skills are for, Phillie!

After all, I’m _the_ Count Lucio didn’t grow up in the Scourgies just for show; I know how to hunt and gather. I got a nice boar today, just had to let it chase me in here and that thing got

Stopped in its tracks quick. It wasn’t a big one though and it was kind of on the slim side but it was enough to have food in my gut.

You know, yeah ... a lot of the animals here are kinda small and skinny. It’s kinda like no one’s been feeding them and it’s just not something I’m used to? I dunno, all of the animals looked fine back in real Vesuvia looked fine — except for the Lazaret. Well, maybe they used to be good before I did my set of oopsies over there too.

Phillis you really gotta stop looking at me like that. I told you I’m not doing it; end of story. And no, I’m not crazy for reaching this point in my talking to you—it’s totally normal to be this close to each other in, like, a week—you’ve been by my side, buddy! Even if you were knocked out because well ... I need to write in you.

It is nice to have a cozy shelter for the night and at least I can trust nothing else is gonna come in here and try to snatch me up. But I need to keep going I think? Fake Portie and fake Jules made it clear that something in the Scourgies could help me out. Either they were being weird and didn’t tell me what it is exactly, or I didn’t remember and they did tell what it is exactly but it was still in a weird way.

They both talk so weird, it’s like those creepy twin people you meet sometimes, you know what I mean Phillis? Like the two dweebies who like finish each other’s sentences and just say very little but the other one reads them like a book kinda weirdness. I know the real Portie and real Jules are sibs, but I don’t remember them ever being that close.

If I get a few more boars, maybe even deer, I can make a fur cloak to wear on my way to the Scourgies; it’s gonna be cold, and while I can manage that I’ll need something to help during the night-time drops and snowstorms. Anyways, I’ll talk to you again when we make it Phillis. Catch ya on the other side.

And no. I told you I’m not talking about him anymore with you. I mean it.


	9. Limp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Slaughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this one being late on post, crashed after a long school day last night.

Damn, Phillis, I forgot how cold it could down here. I mean, maybe that’s not exactly true ... but I just really forgot what it was like down here. I’d only been somewhere snowy back when I was saving the world with Ery but it wasn’t my old home, you know? Oh right, but I did make the fur coat and boots, so I’m all comfy it’s just sometimes a cold wind sneaks in and catches me off guard. But I got this though, I’m not gonna be stopped by some snow anyways, I told you I was a warrior in my prime.

Hey Phillis, is it normal to feel guilty? No, I mean, like out of _nowhere_ feel guilty? See, I kind of lied about not letting things to get my head ... I was only saying I didn’t so, that way, I could help myself but it’s kind of gotten worse now. I just ... I know I didn’t betray Ery again I know I didn’t do this thing of sacrificing him to another demon along with Az—I know I didn’t do it.

But did I?

Like I can’t stop feeling like everything is so familiar. I don’t know how or why but like slowly things have been starting to ... like I saw Mama. She was, uh ... she wasn’t alive anymore. And I ... I mean I’m shaken up and I’m still shaken up writing this but something is familiar and it scares me. She was ... I don’t wanna even think about it, but she looked _bad_ okay? She looked like she got hurt real bad and I never felt so upset in my life. And it’s been getting worse as I go along and I—why am I even going on about this to you? I shouldn’t even be thinking about this, if I keep going then I’m going to ... I’m gonna...

You’d probably be pitying me right now, if you could Phillis. I think you’re a nice person so yeah you probably would. I don’t even know what to make sense of anymore but I can’t keep hiding this from you but the only person I’d even feel fine being comfortable telling this to without flipping out is Ery but he’s not here anymore.

I killed him.

Didn’t I?

...I’ve killed a lot of people Phillis. So, so many people — it’s all a blur from now, but I have. I killed Ery at one point during the Plague, and I let the plague ravage the whole world because I was so selfish. I just didn’t want to die and I wanted delights and... big things that weren’t that big in the end. So maybe while I don’t think I’m the Lucio these people are looking for, but maybe I am? You know, something messed up and deep like that.

Fuck ... the itching’s becoming unbearable. It’s pretty much all over my body and it’s been making it hard to think like ... how I usually think. I don’t really dwell on stuff like this too much and I just kinda ignore it if I can and focus on the better things until things blow over but I’m struggling. I told you that I couldn’t talk about Ery because it makes everything worse. It makes the loneliness feel worse, it makes the itchiness and eating-ness worse, and it makes me think about everything worse.

I’m at a camp nearby one of the old tribes, the smell should be making me uncomfortable but I think either I’ve gotten used to it or ... or it’s like that small sense in me is saying I recognize it so it’s not that bad anymore. And I ... I feel gross, really gross and sticky. I tried to touch where it itches the most, my neck, and ... something fell and I’m leaving it at that. It’s also the actual reason I’ve been feeling cold.

Things have been falling off me Phillis and it’s ... it’s scary. I don’t even want to write because it just makes me scared and then what if something else falls off me while “talking” to you? I keep saying, “Do what Ery would do. Be cool and calm like Ery is even though you’re afraid — just focus on getting out of here.”

But I can’t, and I can’t keep ignoring things because something won’t let me. I just ... I want Ery here, I don’t want to face this all by myself and I don’t know what’s happened to him. I don’t know what that thing wants with me and if it is ... if it is Ery just a third of him then I don’t... I don’t...

Should I let him kill me, Phillis?

...I mean it’s not my Ery, but if it is _an_ Ery then maybe I should make him happy? Make up for something I did even if I didn’t do it?

No, I did do it, I’m just lying to myself.

...Ignore that Phillis it was just that weird voice kicking in, but even though it’s a mean thought, I have thought about it. I mean, fake Jules and Portie said that I’m not the right one but that Ery—I mean, fake Ery— is still after me because he’s desperate to get revenge or something. Maybe if they’re around again I’ll ask them more questions? Just so I can ... understand better. Maybe I’m just gonna have to face things and not run away or panic and then bury them because it’s clear I ... can’t.

Phillis there’s so many dead bodies here, there’s really so many dead bodies here. And it’s not that I’m squeamish around them but it just ... something keeps telling me I did this. And I have before but it’s getting harder to remember this world isn’t my world and I’m just been trapped here. And then the things falling off me ... I want Ery. I just want Ery here with me so I have someone to keep me company in all of this. I know I only have you Phillis but things have been getting more dangerous — I was hunting and some beast nearly tore you to pieces but I protected you, just got a nasty gash on my arm.

But point is Phillis I ... could have lost you. And if I lose you Phillis then I’m ... I’m screwed. I won’t have anything to write into and then I can’t talk to you anymore. Sure I could write on surfaces but it’s not the same. And then I’ll have to leave anyways, meaning I leave you behind as I just try to get out of here and come back home.

Should I just write about home? Get one last try to just think about anything else besides the dead bodies that I feel is all of my fault and that I caused whatever is going on in this place even though it’s not true? I wouldn’t mind thinking about home ... I was just thinking about living in together with Ery a couple weeks ago. So that way he’ll have a proper place to live in besides that tiny room upstairs in his and Az’s flammable magic shop. We’d have a little fence be away from everything ... and just spend our days together doing whatever. He really is the kind of person where I could do anything and the day feels complete.

...Someone’s coming, Phillis. I’ll talk to you later but don’t worry; I’ll protect you too just like I do with Ery.


	10. R.E.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Echo
> 
> Sorry for the tad late post, but better an hour past midnight late than later.

I finally figured it out, Phillis, the thing that always feels weird about you—it’s like an echo, like I’m hearing my own words and that’s the only thing repeated back at me. Right, speaking of that I had an ... encounter? I don’t really know how to describe it, I just ... so that person was kind of a person? It ... so Phillis, back when I was saving the world, Ery and I met a guy—dog— named Scout. He was a white little pupper with a staff that looked like it’s hurt if you made him angry. He helped us out in running from The Devil and I think the person or thing looked like him, at least it had his dog face but then the rest of his body looked literally anything else other than a dog.

So when Scout came into the cave, he stopped just a foot away from me and stared at me in silence.

“...Um, Scout?” I asked, ready to defend myself in that cave. There was still a hailstorm going on and was waiting for it to die down before traveling out there again—what? I know these things I did learn many things under Mama back in the Scourgies. Anyway but Scout or ... fake Scout nodded his head at me—okay make that three heads I just saw the other two pop up and glare at me as I’m writing this.

“O-kaaay,” I replied, still feeling weirded out by his presence, “Are you going to kill me?”

Nothing, just nothing. I don’t even think I saw the mutt’s eyes blink before his jaw unhinges and something slaps me across the face.

“OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?”

“Your recklessness.” fake Scout hissed; taking me by surprise. The last time I heard this guy actually talk was through Ery way back. Otherwise, the guy talked like, well, a dog for the most part.

“Wha’ do you mean?” I rubbed the bits of foreign drool off where his tongue struck me, “I didn’t do anything—this time!”

He didn’t say anything more just taking a seat across from me and bearing the rows of jagged teeth at me in a low, guttural growl.

“C’mon, Scout, you gotta believe me—I _really_ didn’t do anything,” I pleaded with him, “I don’t even know what’s going on other than everything is red and not in a good way, and everyone looks like ... not themselves.”

Scout was still silent until his jaw stretched open again, mimicking my voice perfectly, "Wha' do you mean? I didn't do anything -- this time! C'mon, Scout, you gotta believe me--I _really_ didn't do anything, I don't even know what's going on other than everything is red and not in a good way, and everyone looks like ... not themselves."

My face was steaming at this point; the _last_ thing I needed was to be mocked, "Alright, what's the meaning of this?! This place isn't exactly fun and games for me, you know!"

I think the best way to describe what I saw Scout's face do is like that moment when you take clay, crush it up, and smoosh it back into a ball before you smooth it out and re-shape whatever you were making it as again. Yeah, yeah, I know, Phillis, I hang around my boyfriend too much.

Anyways, but that's pretty much what Scout's--ah, right--fake Scout's face did before he spoke again with my voice, "Just need to go down from here, and then I'll have it."

I tilted my head at him, "...Why are you mimicking me?"

"Why are you mimicking me?"

"Argh, what is with you people?!" I ran my hands through my hair and groaned, "Look, if you're _that_ intent on messing with me, just end me already! You're working for that thing, right? The fake Ery? If this 'He' wants me dead so much, then aren't you going to do it?"

Another silence, this one dragged for a long time between us before Scout slowly answered me; this time, however, each voice seemed to shift to different people, "Echoes of the past, are what I speak now. All because of _you_."

Phillis, not really sure how to write it well, but let's just say I did get a little bit scared when he said the "you" part--it sounded like multiple people shouting at me. Anyways, he then pointed one of his tentacle-looking limbs behind me and even though all I could see was just the wall of the cave, I decided to listen to him. I walked over to the wall, only to see my hand went right through it.

I slowly turned around to face him, "...I've been here before?"

"Alright," Scout spoke again, now in my voice, "Thank god Ery is a heavy sleeper ... it's _game_ time."

Upon hearing him say that, I went quiet and sat down against the sidewall of the cave, stunned. I mean, Phillis, it's just ... I told you, summoning another demon to the point Ery and Az got sacrificed, that sounds like something I'd promise Ery I'd _never_ do to him. I mean ... so I did that? That's what I did? I snuck out behind Ery's back and came down to _this_ cave and made another deal? But why? I never had a reason to.

I think at some point, the itching kicked up again, causing me to double over in pain. I couldn't really see it--well, I kinda didn't want to see it--but I could feel more bits of me falling out. I don't think fake Scout did anything, he just seemed to watch? Come to think of it, I could have sworn, in the wave of pain from what I think are the beetles biting me inside, that Scout laughed at me. I just took a glance at him a few seconds ago, and he stared back at me, his clear eyes seem cold and dead. So yeah, I think he was laughing at me; whether or not it was actually himself laughing at me or him echoing someone who did laugh from the past.

The thing that's really just messing with the most is that Scout--fake Scout--you know, it's been getting strangely hard to remember to call everyone "fake" and then their name. It's ... like I'm being forced to acknowledge that they're real, and everything I'm being told is real. I mean, I know I told you I'd been struggling to not think that I am the real Lucio they are looking for a few days ago, Phillis, but still. But right, that's also now a thing as I'm trying to not let the fact that Scout didn't say I was the wrong Lucio get to me.

Kinda wish I had stuck with Portie and Jules ... maybe they'd be giving me a nicer treatment by now.

"They are liars." is what Scout just replied to me as I finished writing that sentence. So, I'm guessing that is a ruse--right? Or, is what Scout saying to me the true ruse? Or is what I'm thinking the ruse? ...Are _you_ a ruse, Phillis?

Ugh, I think I'm just going to call it a night. Scout hasn't left the cave and although all three of his heads scare me, I don't think he'd kill me in my sleep? ...I don't think he will, but you know what? At least I died fighting and trying to find my way back -- even though I'm not looking so great, Phillis. I lost a lot more pieces of myself in that wave of pain from the beetles inside me, and I don't know if I'm gonna make it by the time I do manage to find a way to get back home. I don't really wanna think about what I'll have to do if I end up turning into one of them...

I'll let you know what I find in the cave when I explore it tomorrow; fingers crossed I don't die and Scout stays if he doesn't kill me. I could use another friend around, especially for exploring a dark cave with some creature I can't kill trying to hunt me down.


	11. Passing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Broken

Hey Phillis.

I’m not talking to you this time--you know, writing in you? It’s Scout this time, so sorry that he’s getting all his blood and bits all over you. I promise it’s just temporary, I just ... can’t write tonight.

Look, it’s nothing alright? I’m a fighter, I can take anything, really, I just ... something fell off me. I’ll explain in a bit, I just want to go about my own pace? I also want to comment that Scout has _really_ good handwriting despite his mangled limbs and stuff. I mean it, I’m just staring at him writing every word I tell him; he’s ... yeah I’ve missed seeing him and his “cool dog-ness.”

So, right, we went down into the cave -- it was a cave hidden behind a wall. I didn’t really get why it was hidden? I tried asking Scout and the garbled answer I got was something about it was hidden because it was forbidden and, um, somehow I just managed to know how to get through it? Again, I tried asking him about that, but this time he didn’t answer and one of his heads pushed me to keep moving further.

I think a new smell was coming from that place? It was different, didn’t smell like the decay and blood like I was used to from Nevivon, Vesuvia, the forests, or even the cave. But, I don’t really know the word to describe it, either. It just ... yeah, it was different but kinda familiar too. I really ... at this point, Phillis, everything is just blurring together for me. I feel like I’ve been inside that cave before, but I know I haven’t -- it just looks kinda like the cave I was in when Ery and I were traveling through the Arcana Realm.

Hey Phillis, sorry for the tear in the page, uhh ... Scout--well one of his heads--must’ve gotten hungry and decided to take a piece of you. I tried to stop him, but then he gave me this look of, “The book or you.” and well ... I mean, you know what I’d rather allowed to happen. The pupper promised he wouldn’t destroy you, though, so that’s good. Anyway, so I go further into the cave and I think more and more things start becoming familiar.

There were a buncha weird markings all over the wall; some look like The Devil, others look like the other Arcana animals I met back in the day ... the rest look like things I’ve never seen before. Maybe Ery or Az would’ve known or they do know, but I can’t really go up and talk to them right now. There were also a lot of dead bodies again, like some robed, magician-like people. I asked Scout if I’d done it but I think the only voices I heard back were dying noises or screaming noises ... the wide grin one of his heads was giving me also didn’t help, either.

We made our way to the “bottom” of the cave, where I found this busted pedestal-thing and fragments of something that was probably super shiny. I’ve still got the pieces with me--most of them, anyways. If Scout and I can find a good shelter to crash at, we’re gonna try to put them back together; I mean, it could be a way back home for me, right? Oh, right, so we reached the bottom, found the broken shiny pieces scattered everywhere, and then something rumbled inside of the cave.

I think ... it was one of Noddy’s old courtiers? No, it was ... yeah, no, it was all of them? The monster looked like what would have happened if someone just yanked those four freaks and just squashed them together. The thing didn’t even bother talking to me this time which, personally, I found refreshing and I was able to land some deep stabs and severed limbs before I realized I probably shouldn’t have done that because it could regenerate like Ery could.

As I was retreating with wounded warrior pride, Scout was laughing at me and I even shouted at him, “You couldn’t tell me that was a monster I _shouldn’t_ fight?!”

He didn’t say anything though, just kept laughing before we finally made it back out, all the pieces somehow intact, but we’ve been hiding. The rumbling hasn’t stopped and it’s been getting closer and closer. Tried asking Scout if he could help but he was just silent towards me again.

Thinking ... maybe I could fight that thing, right? The only reason I ever gotta run from some of these guys is the fact I _can’t_ kill them. Maybe it’s not like Ery and if I cut it enough, it won’t heal? I think? ...Well, Scout’s laughing at me again, so I’m guessing that’s off the table.

Oh right, why I couldn’t talk to you myself and all. Well, so yeah, something fell off me in the fight and it was my arm. No, not the metal one I have, but my other good arm. I was fighting that monster and it just managed to grab me.

Okay, Scout growled at me, which is probably a sign I should have him write down the truth; basically, I was weakened. I mean, I felt fine a few minutes before, but when I was gonna at least drive my blade in that sucker’s eyes before making a run, that damn itching acted up again. Like _really_ acted up, to the point I was just paralyzed and kind of felt ... like I didn’t _want_ to move, not that I couldn’t? The thing then took a bite of my arm and then in me realizing what I was doing, I pulled away and it came clean off.

It just ... like there wasn’t even any pain, it just tore off me like when you’re ripping apart a fluffy donut in half--you know? And I’d never felt so pathetic in my life just stumbling a bit, and then struggling to re-grab my sword and give one good slash to get my arm back. To make things worse, then there was what I saw inside of me just the ... no, I’ll tell you another day, okay Phillis? Point is, it sucked and Scout to save me which I’m glad he did even if he was laughing at me a little.

Urgh, I’m tired. I’m bleeding from the fight because even though we managed to attach my arm back, everything still hurts and the itching is just ... nonstop now. Honestly, I’m ... I feel like how I did before I died during that party. The night where the Red Plague was making me ill and I was finally burned alive. It’s like that except worse because all I have is myself, a fake Scout, and you. I mean, at least back then I was able to call for Jules, but this is just the worst. I just ... like if I’m gonna die, at least let me die with Ery, you know?

Well, no, I guess in a way ... I guess in a way, I am dying with Ery aren’t I? Ery’s dead here, and he put something in me to kill me so I guess we’re both just dying slowly aren’t we?

Haha.


	12. Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late again but managed to get it out regardless. Hope you enjoy!

Okay, to be clear, that “haha” in the last journal wasn’t me, alright Phillis?

That was _Scout--_ gah, fake Scout! Point is, it wasn’t me I’m not ... I’m not doing that badly, okay? Anyways, I’ve rested and I’m all patched up--kinda. My arm feels _super_ weird right now, like I can barely feel it and, sometimes, it moves on its own but whatever--there’s a lot for me to update, yeah?

So, just ... well, it’s not me and Scout anymore; fake Portie and Jules are here so lemme explain.

After I’d rested up, I heard shuffling again and woke up. Kinda, uh, got a bit startled because I recognized that damn kitty mask from anywhere.

“Bet you missed us, huh Lucio?” came fake Jules’ remark while fake Portie doubled over in laughter at me.

“You know,” she sighed, I can hear squelching as she pulls her lips back in a smile, “I _really_ missed laughing at you, Lucio.”

“I’d be annoyed, but I’m already annoyed at you scaring me again,” I bristled at her before giving a “really?” look at fake Scout. The dog only mimics the sound of fake Portie’s laugh back at me--helpful as always.

“Sooo...” I grunted, propping myself up against the cave wall more; at the time, my arm was still, you know, detached and all. “What’re you two doing here? Kinda, uh, weird you’d stop by.”

Fake Jules turns his head towards my right shoulder, “Seems like history repeats itself a little. We figured you’d end up needing help, somehow. He’s been wondering where that distress call came from; lucky for you, He didn’t bother to ask us.”

I squinted at him, “So, you just _knew_ I was in trouble?”

“It’s _you_ , Lucio,” fake Portie reaches her hand out towards me and messes up my hair, “You’ve always been obvious.”

I squirmed, trying to swat her away with my metal arm, at the very least, “Hey, hey, hands off! Only a select few get to do that!”

She giggled at me again before shaking her head, “Yeah. You really are a different one after all.”

Scout then stood up giving fake Jules a nudge; the brown-haired doc nodded and then looked at me, “Scout said you’ve found the remnants of The Djinn, right?”

“The who?”

“The pieces of glass, Lucio?” fake Portie informed me, “You know, what had you lose an arm to Courtiers?”

“You still call them that?” I asked her, getting a bit uncomfortable as fake Jules grabbed my severed arm and knelt down beside me, “Hey, whoa, back up-”

Fake Jules took my arm, flashing me his rows of pointy teeth, “You’re going to need _two_ arms to fight, right Lucio?”

Can I just say regardless if he was real or fake, I _hated_ it when Jules had a point?

“Fine, just...what’re you gonna do to me now?”

“Just relax, maybe close your eyes--but I’d listen if I were you,” he rotated my arm around. “If those are the pieces like _We_ suspect they are, then you’ve got a way back home.”

So, the two _weirdos_ definitely had my attention now.

“Okay, so spit it out!” I prompted them both, “What’re you--OWWW!”

My screams of pain were muffled as Jules’ gloved hand covered my mouth while his other free arm pinned me down. I don’t know what the hell he was doing to me, but it _hurt_. I thought the itchiness was already bad enough but now this felt like there were _more_ insects inside of me and I _hated_ it.

While I’m squirming and trying to make fake Jules stop--hell, I even tried biting him, I’m _that_ desperate--fake Portie continued, “Yep~ basically, a Jinn’s another kind of a demon. However, _that_ Jinn, the one that the other you broke, was special. It was a more ‘neutral’ spirit of the sorts _and_ it could allow travel between worlds. A group run by Asra’s parents protected it. Well, until ‘you’ came along, tainted it, and had it bring in another demon that we _deliberately_ made sure you weren’t able to summon, to this world. And, when the demon came asking for _your_ body, you bailed out.”

She stared intently at my face as I could feel my eyes begin to water from the pain, “I don’t exactly like remembering that event. So sorry if I seem just a _tad_ satisfied seeing you like this~”

I kicked fake Jules _hard_ in his stomach the moment he moved his hand away from my mouth. My arm was back on fine, felt weirder like I said before, but I still didn’t appreciate more pain and itchiness now coming with it. It also felt ... mushy, and it still does. ...Anyway, so Scout gathered the broken shards by our feet and barked at us.

“So,” my voice sounded pained but I figured they wouldn’t really care, “You’re saying if we get this thing back together, I can get the heck outta here?”

“We?” Scout mimics my speech again, “We can’t help you, poochie.”

“Wha-?”

“Asra is gone, so is Eridæus,” fake Jules reminded me a bit _too_ eagerly, “Pasha, Scout, and myself could help you put the Djinn’s soul back together. But reviving it? That’s a whole other issue for you to work out, _none_ of us know that level of magic. Either that, or we’ve lost it, in Scout’s case.”

″...So, who can? I mean, you can’t tell me to go-”

“We _did_ tell you to head back to the Scourgelands but set you on _this_ back route for a reason, Lucio.” fake Portie stood up, leaning against the cave wall, “C’mon, use your head for a bit, ‘Count.’”

“But the only person worthwhile back there is...” I suddenly realized who they were talking about, ”...Wait. No, no--there’s _no_ way it-”

“Ohoho, but it is!” fake Jules’ cackled, “I gotta say he’s been _dying_ to see you, Count.”

“Wait, hold on a minute, are you tellin’ me you set me up?!”

“Nah, it’s more like a surprise party~” fake Portie purred, “Look, Lucio, he called us for a meeting--sorta. He’s sympathetic to Asra and Eridæus, you know that. But~ I think if you make it very clear you’re not the same Lucio he’s looking for you _might_ trigger that old side of him he’s buried.”

″...You’re tellin’ me,” I used my metal arm to stagger myself up, towering over her, “You’re telling me I need to go and _talk_ to El Fake-o Brute? I mean, that _thing_ that sounded like it wanted to rip me limb from limb, and if he’s anything like you guys I _probably_ can’t kill him?!”

“I don’t know much about your _Muriel_ ,” I can hear fake Jules being irritated that I still don’t know the guy’s name well, “But, I can say that Muriel learned quite a lot from Asra, given how close they were. Eventually, he started dabbling into magic, although it was something more akin to a shaman’s, like Eridæus would talk a lot about. Still, it’s more than what the three of us can give you combined.”

Fake Portie begins to head out from the cave, peeking around outside as she added, “He’ll know you’re headed that way, Lucio, we told him some stuff when he called us for that meeting.”

“Wait, you wha-”

Fake Jules flashed a sly grin at Scout, “Make sure he doesn’t die, alright Scout?”

Scout only nodded.

“See, you’re in good hands, Lucio!”

And that’s what’s happened since, Phillis. We’re preparing for a trip, and I’ve been ... hungry. Like really, really, hungry these passing hours. I don’t know why either ... fake Portie and fake Jules gave me some scraps. It smelled disgusting and honestly looked like something I’d eat for a dare ... but it didn’t taste that way?

I’m ... I’m just going to sleep now; catching you up with everything wore me out. They just told me I better wrap up writing in my diary because we’re heading out to The Shining Steppe--well, the outskirts of it. Pah, “diary.” You’re my friend, Phillis; you always will be.


	13. Incorporeality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this one being late, had a tiring day last night but hopefully I can post today's prompt on time!

I’m dead, right Phillis?

I  have to be dead; it’s the only thing that I can understand right now.

Look, I met up with El Bru-- him , okay? I met with fake Darriel--okay, Muriel, Scout spelled it out for me. And, he’s--well he’s pissed. At me.

For all the times fake Jules and fake Portie told me that I wasn’t “their” Lucio, it’s weird how they kept egging him on. I mean, it’s not like they even tried to stop him and just let him come after me while I’m cursing and trying to get the guy to snap outta it and see I’m not who he’s looking for!

Just what did I--no, the  other me do? ’Cause I wouldn’t do this, okay? Ugh, it’s been getting harder again to remember that I’m not their Lucio, but I know I wouldn’t--at least I’m trying to keep holding onto that. 

Right, the fight. Well ... okay. So, he er ... okay, look, he got me okay? I did try to fight him, I managed to dodge a few blows but whether Khouri tribe guy just knew how to fight well or he had the power of rage on his side, el fake-o Brute was able to get me and I blacked out. All I can remember is me shouting at him to calm down, that I’m not the same person who did another giant oopsie, I stabbed him in the face, he picked me up, I was thrown, and then hit something. That’s it. That’s all I know, and I’m pissed because fake everyone is saying I should remember something important but  I can’t. 

Fake Jules and fake Portie aren’t telling me much, other than they got fake Brute to calm down “through my end,” so that has to mean I died right? I died and someone worked their magic to bring me back? They won’t tell me, and really that should mean I should just forget about it. But I can’t, I mean I literally can’t. Something isn’t letting me; no matter how hard I try. 

I’m not usually like this, Phillis, that’s what’s scary. I don’t dwell so much but lately, I can’t stop--usually things like this are what Ery does...

No. Anyway, so yeah that’s what happened. I’m fine now, or well, no. I feel even more itchier than before and I feel numb everywhere but I’m fine in the sense of being alive. El Brute is just glaring at me while fake Jules and Portie are chatting things up as if it’s a normal day for them or something--I don’t get it. I mean, I know Az and Noddy got a laugh from my days before I met Ery, but still, this just  feels  different. 

...Ugh, fine. So, el fake-o Brute’s still been silent this whole time. I’m used to him being all judge-y and giving me the stink eye, but he looks more like on the verge of killing me and eating me--maybe not even in that order. He’s also different-looking too? Fake Portie and fake Jules look kinda like themselves enough, but el fake-o Brute looks more like an extremely large bear? Or is it a wolf? A bear-wolf? That’s the best I can describe it. Just a giant, fleshy bear-wolf with two eyes--or is it four?--that look like they want to kill me over and over again. 

He’s just sitting there across me menacingly, watching me write. At this rate, I’m about to put the pen down and just confront himself myself; I’m getting really tired of him staring at me. ...Okay fuck it, be right back Phillis. 

*

So I died again. We got into a fight and el fake-o didn’t say much until I punched him in the jaw and  then  he finally did something that I think was him grabbing me and slamming down on something again. Geez, Phillis, you’d think the guy would be a little creative in killing me? At least in this place, anyways--not that I’d want him to be doing this to me in a normal situation. 

The time I’d spent, er, “being dead” was a little different from last? It was weird, I had glimpses of doing something ... think it was what Scout mentioned way back in the cave where I was fighting the Courtiers again. It was like ... I dunno, it felt more like a dream, but I could do things? I could feel myself walking, and thinking about things ... but I thought  very  differently. I really...

Maybe another day, Phillis. Point is, I’m back again, and I still don’t like el fake-o. He doesn’t even get the “Brute” nickname just ’cause he’s being a jerk. After I finally got patched up again, I kept trying to ask him to at least  tell me what I did to piss him off. But he won’t say anything; all I’ve got are fake Jules and Portie’s stuff they’ve told me and they’ve told me to just leave him alone.

“Or, you could keep dying over and over~” fake Portie snickered at me. “That’ll  always  be a fun option for all of us here.”

I’m  really not appreciating this. 

Phillis, I just ... I don’t get it. Why would I do this all again? After every promise I made to Ery and the others, and the future we were gonna make together--why would I throw it all away for power again? I don’t remember, at least in my home, being tempted to do everything again, but even deal with worse things? I mean, I don’t know what a Jim is--okay, apparently “Djinn”--but it sounds like a lot of work on my end if I’ve already said I’m done being Count, dealing with demons, and wanting things that I don’t need. 

Was I tempted? Or was I ... was the me who caused all of this not true to Ery? Did I lie to him? Did I only hook up with him just for a fling without really thinking, like I did with Noddy? Or Val?

I’m also not liking how I was revived. I asked Scout who brought me back but they were silent and the fakers kinda just gave me a creepy look. I mean, yeah, I’ve been dead before--I kinda uh ... was stuck as a ghost for a while way back when I first died before The Devil could snatch me up--but seriously, it should be more permanent right? Like, it’s ... the end, the end of life and all. 

...“End of life?” What the heck, who am I? Ery? That’s not something ... no. Again, no. It’s nothing, Phillis, I’m just rambling okay? I’m rambling because I died  twice  and am somehow back alive again like it’s no problem. Death is supposed to be ... I dunno, it just feels like I was supposed to suffer or something but I’m not.

...Okay, el fake-o just weirded me out. I think I heard him mutter, “Not yet...” but maybe that was just me. I think it was just me.

Oh yeah, the, uh, thing--the pieces of the Djinn. Well, I mean, yeah it turns out fake Brute does  know  things, but he’s still not opening up so I’m pretty much where I was the last time I wrote to you. ...Okay, that still sounds weird writing that because technically I am writing inside you, but whatever Phillis--you know what I meant. 

Looks like they’re calling me now? Oh, el fake-o’s gone? I could have sworn he was still sitting down across from me but then again I’ve been looking down writing to you, Phillis. Fake Jules and fake Portie are a few ways away from the bonfire of our makeshift campsite, looks like they’ve worked something out with el fake-o? He still is glaring at me and looks like he wants to attack me again, but ... don’t really have a choice in this place anyways. 

I miss Ery, Phillis. I really, really do. I’ll let you know what happens; Scout’s growling at me now. 


	14. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Meet

Huh.

Didn’t think I’d be the type to write so much.

Man oh man oh man ... it’s kinda weird to see me being so wrapped up about Eri. I mean, yeah he was kinda cute and all, but you know ... he just tied me down a lot. Helped me escape the old goat I’ll always be thanking him for that, but otherwise? Yeah, I kinda wasn’t into him when we hooked up.

Huh, weird. I don’t remember still having my arm after everything got all taken care of and I quit being Count. Ah well, guess this means they didn’t give me my arm back over there. But wow, didn’t think those three would grab the wrong guy? Haha I mean like c'mon? It’s not that hard to tell this guy isn’t anything like me.

Well whatever, this is just gonna be fun. I mean, they _really_ got the wrong person, haha man. I mean, it kinda reminds me of how Noddy would get fed up with me and just go off on a wild goose chase if she _really_ got angry. I just can’t believe he was so desperate he chose this.

Ah, well, I mean, I did leave him kinda upset—to be fair though what was he gonna expect by letting Him kill me?

What’s your name I gave you again? Ellis? Jeez, he must really be losing it huh. Look, uh,

Elvis, don’t take this personally but I like thrills okay? Eri just wasn’t giving it to me you know? Noddy was kinda fun because she at least let me have my fun; sure being a Count sucked, but at least she let me do what I want. I mean that’s what was always fun I got to do what I want. Not with Eri though. Dunno why but he just ... you know it was fun when we ran from The Devil. But that’s where it ended—I was bored okay?

Anyways, but yeah, haha, those poor suckers can’t lay a finger on me because they already got rid of me a long time ago. I just made sure I never died in front of them—why would I? I was gonna rule Vesuvia again, and I would have gotten away with it if it weren’t for Eri. So I did what would help me get away with it.

Huh. Wow, my jawline really looks good though even if it’s an actual bone. Not bad, Eri, you always knew how to get all my good sides~

Oh right. You. Er, “me”—let’s meet up sometime yeah? I gotta work with the person who’s gonna save me from being killed instantly anyways right? Don’t worry I won’t bite; I already got what I wanted for now. Cause I hate to down you, but you’re not getting out of here buddy. You’re stuck with us now, get used to it.

Also keep up the entertainment! watching el Brute knock you out over and over. Seriously quit trying to fight him; he’s always been some pouty monster—let him! It’s what he’s good for, he was such a favorite at the coliseum, loved kicking his ass!

See you when you’re up, second handsome.

-Lucio

*

Phillis what the hell is this?

No _seriously_ what the hell is this?

What is going on? I didn’t write any of this—this can’t ... No. No way. No no no no you’re kidding me you can’t be telling me that—Phillis did he hurt you?

Scouts giving me a look? I mean he’s looking at me like I should know something but I don’t. I really don’t. Who the hell wrote in you Phillis? I’m the only one who writes in you! El fake-o doesn’t, fake Jules doesn’t, fake Portie doesn’t, and fake Scout doesn’t unless I’m begging him to! Oh my god just what the fuck is going on?

...It can’t be that thing right? It can’t be the itchiness and the sense of... I’m too tired for this. Look I’m going to sleep because that’s what I remember doing before I was going to set out to write to you. I’ll do you a quickie though; so, el fake-o brute-o opened a bit and said he knew a place we could go to get the broken Djinn all patched up again. Problem is, he still didn’t trust me and only opened up because the gang—fake Scout, fake Portie, fake Jules—trusted me, in fact he said he still wanted to kill me and loved watching me die—so yeah Fake-o has anger issues ... everyone in this place needs like therapy or something.

We apparently have to head to the island we visited when saving the world from The Devil, the place we met the World Turtle. They told me the journeys gonna be long so I should sleep and get something to eat. Speaking of ... yeah I get hungry now like they do Phillis. I’ve ... I can’t eat normally now either. Gotta have it raw ... shit, almost drooled on you sorry.

Today’s just been prep day, we’re gonna head out soon. I’m just gonna lay down for a bit.

I really ... I don’t know anymore Phillis.

*

Holy shit.

Holy shit.

Holy shit.

I met ... me? I met him and I officially want to wring his neck but then that’d kill me. Point is, i hate him — it’s like I became like my dad ... except _worse_! Ugh, I hated him and now I hate “me” too.

Listen Phillis I think what he wrote in you is right, but the problem is that I’m getting weaker and he knows it. And he’s only strong because I’m getting tired and Ery put that thing that made me weaker and being killed twice by el Fake-o really didn’t help me either. Fake me is saying he’s just gonna wait because he knows I’ll die and then he can take my place and get his chance to not be perma-dead from whatever killed him. Apparently it’s that “He” again, so Ery, Az, and the other demon? Ugh who knows?

...I just do you think Phillis I have it in me? To do the things he did all over again? To think Ery is boring? ...I mean I don’t ever really think thoughts like that about him but it’s just ... I mean I did think that. The other me that talked to me in the dream, or well nightmare, was me. I can’t really deny it, so ... what if? Would I do it because I’m bored? I know I’m sometimes bored but I’ve never thought things like that though, and to say Ery isn’t fun and I only kept him for.. like just because I was selfish like that? I just ... no I don’t want to believe I’d do it but clearly this “me” did do it so I don’t know.

Or maybe I do know.

Maybe I should let him take over? I’m getting kinda tired ... no right. I will get out of here, he can say that all he wants but if Ery never gave up when we were close to death then neither will I. I’m gonna find a way out and ... try to ignore that my jaw bone is showing. I guess it makes me look fierce, that’s probably something good about it.

Ah right well again I tried to fight the other me but he ran away like a coward basically but I would’ve won ... I probably would have.

It’s still dawn but I think el fake-o has been eyeing me since I started writing so I’m gonna try to talk to him. Fingers crossed he doesn’t kill me again, and I’m sorry I let that guy write in you Phillis. Gonna make sure he doesn’t do that ever again—you may be a notebook but you’re my friend Phillis.


	15. Revival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hidden

So, we’ve um ... god, okay, I have a lot to write and I’m not looking forward to it because it’s gonna me tired and my arms feel like jelly—they’re kind actually turning into jelly now that I think about it. Fake Jules and Portie said I’m getting worse and at this rate I’m going to end up like them.  
  
That’s also another thing—I think ... I think I have an idea the things that are messing with my head? Sort of. Apparently, those gross beetles that gave me grief the first time the plague was around are inside of me ... doing things. I don't get how it all works, but basically since they're apart of the thing that's part Ery, part Az, and part "Him," they're giving me the memories and thoughts of the evil me. And so, evil me taking over is just those three, um ... like making things happen.  
  
I know, it's really weird, Phillis, and I really, honestly do not get how it works, but yeah. Anyways, this is gonna be a big ol' two parter because a lot's happened and I'm even more tired, hungry, and jelly than before. No, I mean it when I say, "jelly," I'm not even writing this, Scout's writing for me again. ...Fake Scout. I think I'm just losing it because everything's blurring together again and I gotta keep awake so I don't become what that--I'm gonna call it H.A.E. for Him, Az, and Ery--what HAE remembers about me and is trying to make me be like.  
  
Okay, so, uhh ... right. So, uh .. okay, well, so yeah more parts of me fell off me again. This time it was my metal arm, it uh just fell off. Like, the glowy things stopped glowing but when it fell off, some more beetles crawled out of me and stuff.  
  
More of my jaw is showing and I hate it, but whatever. I'm just hungry, I'm really ... okay, yeah. Right. So we headed deeper into the Kokhuri's part of the forest and it was magic-like. You know?  
  
It just ... it just like it was hidden. It looked like it was another super red, bloody, delicious--I mean, gross--place but then fake-o did something that caused something bright to shine--too bright--and it changed.  
  
Changed to something I saw way back ... green, bright-lights, trees, and pleasant smells ... it felt kind of weird.  
  
So we, just ... kept moving, fake Jules 'n' Portie carried all the pieces I think. I kept falling ... they kept smiling--something about looking nice.  
  
That's a lie .... I knew it was a lie, but I can't even bother stopping 'em now. So, yeah just was weird 'cause like ... I didn't think anything from my home--the past? No, my home. It was jus' weird that anything from _my home_ would be here, but it was; it was just ... just...  
  
It was nice.  
  
I know it was nice.  
  
Something keeps telling me it wasn't but ... you know. It was, I know it was. It was just nice and hidden, tucked away, like my hunting tooth ... under the pillow, so the boar can make me strong.  
  
Like seeing that look Mama gave me when I wasn't looking ... being weak, being nice ... nice...  
  
Nice is weakness.  
  
No it's not.  
  
...I'm sorry, Phillis. It's hard right now ... really hard. I can't ... talk...  
  
I keep ... fighting? Fighting. Lots of fighting, lots of bugs ... gross bugs...  
  
Right, gotta update ... so, we travelled through that f'rest until we reached something that I didn' remember ... some, thingie--platform thingie. Pede-something ... tired.  
  
Yeah, so we found it and fake-o did something, made the ground shake, and I got really tired because he ... think he said my name. I don't speak Kokhori ... but I heard my name, I know I did.  
  
He said it angrily, you know?  
  
Like he still hates me.  
  
...Yeah, I'm always hated. Right, Phillis? Haha.  
  
So he did that and the' the pieces ... came back and stuff. They c'me b'ck and ... flash o' somethin' -- light? Think so, just light...  
  
Lots of light. Everywhere...  
  
But it was ... bad. Bad. Bad, bad, bad, real'y bad...  
  
Something came out ... attacked me, now I'm tired.  
  
So tired.  
  
I want Ery.  
  
But he's gone.  
  
No he's not gone.  
  
Gone...  
  
Forever.  
  
I wan'a go home, Phillis. Can't they let me go home? It broke everywhe'e, it broke 'n' ... 'n' the 'jinn? Djinn ... it wasn't in the pieces -- kinda.  
  
It was ... I didn't pay the debt so I'm doin' it now.  
  
It's needed to take somethin'...  
  
I'm givin' it ... it's...  
  
Dunno how to say it now, jus' wann' sleep...  
  
Can't sleep.  
  
Can't sleep.  
Hehe ... I miss Ery.  
  
Eryyy ... I've always loved you. Always.  
  
This guy, he ain' me ... never was...  
  
He's so evil, I'm not evil.  
  
I jus' did oopsies ... lotsa oopsies...  
  
I'm not a bad guy ... just did oopsies...  
  
But you always believed in me, even when I did oopsies...  
  
I've been fightin' so hard, Ery, so hard...  
  
So hard to fight.  
  
They're squeezing me, it's hard to breathe.  
  
Fake Scout ... 's giving me a look. To sleep.  
  
He's smilin' though ... so I can't sleep. Can't sleep.  
  
Phillis ... yeah, forgot. Need to ... tell you...  
  
Phillis, we got the pieces together --but the Djinn is taking something. He's taking ... from my head. Something. Dunno, dunno anymore.  
  
...I'm not sorry.  
  
I am sorry.  
  
No, I'm not sorry.  
  
You asked for it.  
  
Everyone asked for it.  
  
Was so bored, so bored--it's all your fault.  
  
Jelly! Jelly ... I'm all jelly from 'jinn. All jelly ... can't move, can't breathe...  
  
Scout's laughing -- so many, many teeth.  
  
But he wasn' laughing earlier, when I said I love you.  
  
You can hear me right Ery?  
  
Eri?  
  
Ery.  
  
You can hear me.  
  
Listen, Ery ... Eri...  
  
I love you.  
  
I loved you.  
  
No, I love you.  
  
I'm gonna find you again.  
  
But to fake Ery--Eri?  
  
I am sorry.  
  
I am sorry; 'm sorry you're with a faker.  
  
I'm not the faker though, never was...  
  
You can't stop me.  
  
Gonna go home, to my Ery.  
  
My Ery.  
  
Mine...  
  
Don' worry, gonna make it. Jus' need to keep open.  
  
"Hidden ... deeper ... 'nother place ... trial, " that's what they said. We're gonna go there ... again. Carried by Scout, so 'm okay--'ll be fine.  
  
Love you, Ery...  
  
I love you.  
  
Don't stop thinking that.  
  
I'm coming home...  
  
'm coming home...

  
*

  
Wow, this guy's a weakling.  
  
I don't know what he's on about, because the Djinn said there wasn't going to be a deal if he succumbed to the spell, and he did--I mean, I'm here now.  
  
But you like me better anyways, Elvis, so it's not a loss. I mean, did you _hear_ him? What kinda loser is this guy, with my name, anyways?  
  
So about the whole "trial" thing, the Djinn wanted my soul, but what'd happened was that even though I'd sacked off Az 'n' Eri, Mama got in the way and teamed up with Bruto to fuckin' get me trapped and pay my debt.  
  
So, for the past who knows what, I've been _stuck_ with that thing inside the broken glass. But, finally, I'm free. And once this is done-  
  
Wait...  
  
No, wait...  
  
No, you're supposed to-!

  
*  
  


Back, I'm back...  
  
Back...  
  
Sorry, really sorry ...  
  
So tired... but I'm back ... bad, it's bad. Scout's bad ... looks hurt...  
  
Phillis, you're in m' hands... 'm sorry...  
  
Can't... can't move more...  
  
Scout...


	16. New Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trust

I don't believe it ... I _really_ don't believe it.   
  
Okay, Phillis, I know I always say this but I mean it this time-- _oh my god_ , I really can't believe it. So, yeah, I sounded ... bad, like really bad. Scout actually looked like he was about to die ... again, but he didn't so that's all that matters!  
  
But I passed the Djinn's trial, and now he's gonna be coming back soon, but that's not the only thing okay? So, listen, listen; now that I can talk properly and I'm not dying anymore, at least mentally and physically, here's what I wasn't able to write to you about--also Phillis sorry for all the blood I got on you.   
  
So, when fake-o, fake Jules, fake Portie, Scout, and myself were traveling through the Steepies--the Shining Steppes--we got to this like ruined temple-like thing? I think it was a temple, it just look like some spot where you like talk to demons and gods and stuff. Anyway, so we arrived there, and I'm all itchy and more bits of me have been falling off, but fake-o used some weird magic to glue the pieces back together.  
  
The good news? We got the Djinn guy back and he said he was down to work with us! The bad news? We got Djinn guy back and he said he was down to work with us. So I think ... if I'm reading what Scout wrote right, I think I kinda said it? Sorta? I either said I was giving something or that's just dog-writing I don't even know--oh okay, Scout says it was, "giving something."  
  
So basically, it's kind of what like the evil me said? The Djinn, um, was very angry? Like he was really, _really_ angry. The broken pieces I'd found made some kinda shiny plate that summoned him back from the dead--but the Djinn was angrily roaring at all of us because apparently the evil me and him were stuck together in the plate and he really hated the evil me.   
  
Evil me wasn't lying about, uh, being trapped -- yeah so fake-o and ... fake Mama ... um, they ganged up on evil me after he the demon basically merged together with Az and Ery. This Djinn guy was looking for his payment anyways, so he was going kinda nuts when there wasn't someone for him to, like, take and well, since fake-o and fake Mama trapped me, the Djinn was able to take evil me. Kinda.  
  
Like, apparently H.A.E. killed my physically somehow, while evil me got away, still alive, from the Djinn taking him. Problem is, fake-o and Mama's spell to trap me with the Djinn made it to where the Djinn couldn't kill evil me--not unless evil me like possessed me. And, apparently, evil me is annoying--like really annoying. ...Guess old Djinn wasn't kidding about the whole, "Eons I have been trapped with you Montagesson, pay your dues!" speech?  
  
Anyways, so because of all that, the Djinn told me I had to have that spirit of evil me inside of me. If I was strong enough and worthy to have the Djinn help me, then I would find a way to get back home. If I wasn't? Well ... yeah. I guess we all know what would've happened if I didn't win, Phillis. I'm actually surprised evil me likes writing at all.  
  
So, obviously, I've won! I got my body back--I mean it's still itchy, but the hunger is gone? I'm kinda back to where I was at the start of all this, before I even named you "Phillis" and stuff. But well, my jaw is still a bone, and my hand kinda is too ... also being one-handed isn't fun--I hate it. Like, I only liked Ery being around because he doesn't make me feel all exposed and stuff, but around these guys? Yeah, nooo thanks -- I hope they never remember me.  
  
My hand's also all bony and has no skin on it so it looks ... gross. I think my stomach's kinda doing the same thing too? Like all the squishy stuff is out, eugh, I hate it too. Oh, right, but yeah the itchiness is still there but I don't feel like ... like I feel less crazy?   
  
Like, maybe that H.A.E. guy left me? I'm still dropping flesh bits everywhere, but at least I know who I am -- I am Count Lucio, savior of Vesuvia and dating Eridæus "The Tiger" Akyorotets. I never did another world-ending oopsie, especially after the many past oopsies I did before. No doubt about it, no one can tell me otherwise!  
  
Ah, yeah, it feels great to say that out loud. Scout is giggling at me; I think that's 'cause puffing your chest out doesn't work when your chest is all lumpy and stuff. But maybe I won't have that problem anymore, maybe Ery and them can fix me back up again when I'm home.  
  
Oh right, so home!   
  
The Djinn says we need to travel back to the island-that's-not-my-fault, but we need to be careful because H.A.E. is pissed. But here's where like the best of part of today happened, I think? So, we're travelling and um, okay, maybe I needed a bit of saving? Some magical flesh bandits tried to get us and I was about to die but the fakers saved me? Like, _actually_ saved me.   
  
I think ... I dunno, something is different about them? Different since I finally came back and got rid of evil me. I mean, they're still all weird and fake--don't get me wrong on that. I mean fake Jules and fake Portie still giggle at me and act like creepy twins and fake-o still kinda just stares at me no matter where I go ... but they seem less mean towards me?  
  
Like, they seem to actually trust me now? Maybe the Djinn's stuff showed them something, there was some giant light flash before he started that "trial" with me, I think. Maybe they just were hesitant and whatever H.A.E. was doing them to was stronger before the Djinn did his stuff, but I mean today? They really had my back and I almost called them my ... friends. Not really friends, but ... something nice I think. I mean, even Scout defended me a couple of times and saved me from falling into a hole! I think one of his heads has finally stopped growling too, hehe. What can I say? I was always a dog whisperer~  
  
Oh, right, but yeah I just ... I don't feel like they're tormenting me anymore. Which is good, but I think they're a little sad? Like, I dunno, maybe it wasn't--oh right Scout! So Scout is okay, Phillis, just the evil me tried to attack him but luckily fake-o and the others managed to come back in time and throw him off while I took back my body.  
  
Strangely though, seems like fake-o and Scout were the ones who told fake Jules and Portie to hold off on attacking me while I got my body back from evil me? I mean, it's really touching and ... dunno. Maybe things are actually looking up for us now? But yeah, we're currently camped on the outskirts leading through the forest shortcut back to Vesuvia. Fake Jules says there's a ship waiting for us and it's ready to take us to the island-that's-not-my-fault. You know, the, uh, Lazaret.   
  
Oh, my night watch shift is over? I dunno, fake-o Brute wants to have a chit-chat with me so I'm gonna call it a night, Phillis. But yeah, buddy, I'm back!!   
  
Don't you worry, Ery, I'm back on track again!


	17. Head for the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dark

So fake-o and I had our talk, and I guess the big guy was apologizing? He seemed kinda awkward about it, but basically he told me hah he was sorry for killing me and that H.A.E. was angry and so was he.

“Don’t sweat it, Ariel.”

“...You’re saying it wrong ... still.” he interrupted me.

“Bariel?” I tried to guess.

“...Muriel.”

“Ah, right, ‘Muriel,’” I cleared my throat, trying to move on, “It’s really no big deal, I get it. The other me seems like he was an evil guy, so it makes sense.”

He shook his head, “...Still sorry. I was just angry but it’s clear you’re not the Lucio who wronged us.”

The fake-o turned towards me with this serious look on his face, “...We’ll get you back. You deserve it.”

I was kinda at a shock of seeing him being super nice to me and then saying something like that, I ... didn’t cry. Totally. Not at all.

The group of us kept traveling back through the Steepies, fighting off whatever freaks working for H.A.E. Trying to stop us from reaching back to Vesuvia again. The Djinn guy who’s with us isn’t so bad either; I mean when he’s not rambling and angry he’s kinda chill for a demon? I guess that’s what they meant by he’s one of the nicer ones. He seemed really happy to be free? I guess being trapped in a plate made him a little nutso, but I get it? I mean I was trapped as a ghost for awhile too.

Right so, as we’re traveling back to Vesuvia, night time comes quicker? Like, quicker than it did back when I first came here. I asked fake Jules and Portie if that was normal and they said it meant H.A.E. was really coming after me. Which also is a bad thing because that means when we get back to Vesuvia, he’s gonna do everything he can to make sure we don’t get to that boat. And I mean yeah, everyone’s seeming a bit nicer but if ... I dunno. Something about it doesn’t really feel like I’m fully safe.

Also yeah the darkness, it’s just ... like it was a magic darkness, Philis. Like we tried everything to make it brighter, but the fire would always be dim. Well, I guess it was a problem for me, really. My eyes weren’t like changing to the darkness so I guess I had another trusting moment by having fake Scout, fake Jules, and fake Portie guard me as we were walking.

Another thing that’s annoying is that these things are insanely fast in the night and they can dog-pile you if you’re not careful. There were too many moments we had to book it like I did with Ery back when The Devil came for us. They sound so creepy too, like beetles clicking their jaws while they’re crawling everywhere. Ugh ... just makes me grossed out just by writing it.

Oh yeah, and I mean, they’re still weird flesh monsters and I can’t really kill some of them, but! The fights much easier especially because I’ve got the fakers with me who can kill them—yeah, I think I missed having friends with me, Phillis. I think I really missed that.

It’s still “night time” right now, and the only reason I can see enough to write is because H.A.E. can’t stop the full power of the sun so I can see enough to write to you. It’s great that I’m not by myself anymore but it’s still ... like this place still messes with your head.

Oh but neat thing I noticed! Everyone’s eyes glow in the dark—like the poochie’s! They all have different colors; fake Scout’s are silvery like Ery’s, fake Jules’ and Portie’s are this red color, and fake-o brute-o’s are like this fire color it’s so cool! I mean when it’s not me being attacked, it’s really cool. I do not want to be the one having to defend against that but is amazing when they’re my allies. Man...

You know, do you think I could take these guys with me? Well I guess I can’t because it’s like the people I saw in Ery and I’s nightmare way back then. But I dunno, couldn’t I? It’d be weird but I mean ... I dunno? They should be able to see Ery and Az ... and know a “me” that wasn’t evil to them.

Well, yeah, maybe this all is a dream and not real but well ... I kinda like these guys now? They just ... I want them to be happy and stuff. Ah, right, well ... whatever I guess I shouldn’t think on it so much. Oh, right, so we have been trying to stock up on supplies right now.

See, it’s easier going from it, but coming back, Vesuvias blocked off by these mountains called “The Great Gate,” and there’s a reason why people call it that. I once had to cross it coming from the Scourgies and it was the most annoying thing in my life. The mountains are really steep, the ground can go from cold and marshy to just ice, and the hailstorms get bad too depending where you go. We’re gonna have to go through that and also the creatures attacking us and also the night time stuff from H.A.E.

I feel tired just writing that Phillis, so yeah. It’s _bad_.

Anyways so that’s the trip we’re packing up for and we’ve taken shelter in another cave. It had some weird bear-monster living in it but it ran off after fake-o beat him in a roaring contest. I ... I mean again fake-o is even more of a brute than El Brute back at home so yeah, I’m in good hands. The place is really comfy actually and score, we got lots of meat! Well for them, because Scout killed the bear-monster before it could run away, so those guys have been having a feast. As for me, I’m good and I’m enjoying not really feeling that hungry. They were nice enough to save me some scraps for me to cook over the fire we’ve got lit.

Yeah, Phillis, even with the noises of those things keeping me up at night, it’s just nice to know I have company. I mean, yeah! These guys are my buddies, they’re watching out for me, even as we’re camping out down in this den. I think even fake Portie looks a bit more like the Portie I know, she seems less creepy and more relaxed? She kinda looks sad too...

Anyway, but yeah I think right now Scout is the only one sitting watch, and it’s kinda cute how his other two heads are asleep and one of them can stay awake. I’m guessing the head that is awake is gonna nap soon and the other two will make up for it.

You know Phillis? I think when I get back from this, I’m gonna tell Ery I’m sorry. I think the day before I forgot to tell him I loved him before he headed out like a week ago and that would have been the last thing he heard from me. Yeah, I plan on doing that, that’s a big oopsie from me and I don’t wanna feel that pain ever again.

Alright Phillis, I better take a small nap. I’ll update you when I can but it’s gonna be a while; The Great Gate really is a pain in the ass and not the fun kind.


	18. Undertow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Buried

We're about halfway through The Great Gate, Phillis. Sorry that it's been so many weeks, I just didn't feel like writing when it's freezing cold and the hailstorms are blowing through. It's made some fond memories though! I think slowly these fakers are kinda acting more normal--even if it still involves teasing me, but it's more ... less evil than they were about like watching me die and stuff.  
  
Like, they were teasing me how I like proclaiming that being former Count allows me privileges regardless. Not in a way that was actually mean, but just laughing because they ... like me. Yeah, laughing because they actually like me, just like it was back home. It's been nice, nice to see that even if it was so delayed.   
  
And we're kinda trapped in right now, too, so not the best of situations you know? But still nice!  
  
...Okay, fine, yeah I'll go spill the beans about the "trapped" thing; well, Phillis, we had to take shelter from a really bad hailstorm, but then we had a group of creatures chasing after us again and fake-o had to pummel them to get 'em off our tail. So, because of how, you know, monster fake-o is, the cave ended up being closed off from some falling rocks so we've been buried inside.  
  
In my defense, Phillis, we'll be fine though! I mean, fake Scout and the others have a good sense of direction better than mine, so that means we'll be fine somehow. We've been walking through a buncha caves and they're saying they've found another way out that'll still lead to Vesuvia--we just might be a little further than we'd like but it's fine.  
  
You know, this darkness and stuff reminds me of the time I was stuck as a ghost? Like, my room is really dark--I should tell Noddy to go get someone to clean it up. I mean, Portie won't do it for some reason, so yeah my room's getting all dusty, and dark, and kinda smelly too. Yeah ... I really gotta get someone on it to clean up my room. I mean, I may not be Count anymore but my room should still look as handsome as I do.  
  
Oh yeah, and it's nice that the darkness inside these caves is like not magic darkness? Like, I can see just fine now since H.A.E. isn't able to mess with us down here? I don't get it, but I guess it's just 'cause he never thought we'd even be down here. This place is actually ... pretty cool?  
  
I never really thought much about it way back then, but this place reminds me of the painted caves back home. I mean, I thought it was just magic stuff that I could just buy, but a few days ago, I saw something that ... reminded me of home?  
  
I mean it was just a buncha pretty lights, those magical swirly things I've seen Az do back home, but I saw some like blue electrical stuff. And I kinda had to look away for a second, it just reminded me of the magic I'd see from Ery whenever I dropped by to see him and Az doing some lessons.   
  
It just hurt a bit, because I ... do miss Ery, a lot.   
  
Oh, right ... yeah, I needed to tell you, Phillis, so I had a weird dream yesterday? Basically, I was in a field, like that field that showed me in my glory as a young merc before I became Count. It felt so real too, could feel the wind blowing through my hair and all that, and I saw Ery just standing there, his back was to me.   
  
"Uhh..." I was kinda suspicious, I mean, there's a lot of fakers in this world. That, and the last time I thought me and Ery were in danger, it was just a series of nightmares. "...Ery?"  
The thing that looks like Ery moves his head, so he definitely heard me, but he didn't move. I tried to get closer to him, but when I was about a foot away from him, some force of electricity shocked me and flung back towards the ground.  
  
"OW HEY!" I shouted in pain, "WHA' WAS THAT FOR?!"  
  
"That is only the surface, Count-sæn." was his answer, his voice sounded upset--very, very upset.   
  
"E-Ery," my voice was shaking; if this was who I thought it was... "Ery, you got the wrong guy I ain't him."  
  
"You always came up with excuses; you always told lies but you promised me, Count-sæn. You promised."  
  
"I..." I croaked, "I can't tell you anything other than it's not me! Just like you're not my Ery, you're-"  
  
I yelped as the whole field shook with rumble; crimson mists swirled in around us, turning the field from a sight of nature, and into a place filled with red beetles forming into more creatures and people everywhere.   
  
"You must think you are so entertaining," Ery's voice was distorted now; it sounded like the shifting of people again--like I'd heard him during the first time I ended up in this crazy place, "To be saying something like that, you must be that full of yourself."  
  
I flashed a glare at him, raising my arm towards him, but the blue sparks flash before me, stopping me from doing so, "Ery, I get that the guy you were with did evil, evil things but I'm not him! I can't keep telling you and Az that it ain't me! You killed me already, we found out! Why do you think fake--er, I mean--Jules, Portie, Bru--Ariel--and Scout are helping me out now?! You're still hung up over someone who's already dead!"  
  
"That is a lie, Count-sæn."  
  
"Well this time it's not because I got rid of that guy! I passed my trial, Ery, the Djinn sic'd him on me, and I beat him! Okay, I'm not the guy you're after--you gotta listen to me!"  
  
Nothing came from fake Ery, just the sound of the beetles hissing and clicking their pincers was the only thing that I could hear between us. Even if he wasn't my Ery, the real Ery, I knew he was crying. He had to have been crying, and angry--I could hear it, Phillis, I really could and I felt so ... bad.  
  
I felt bad for him because if I'm ... they've been searching for fake me, because he vanished away before they could get that last blow on me, then this fake Ery was desperate and in pain. He was in a pain that even though I could try to get him to listen to me, he wouldn't ... and it hurts hearing that kinda talk from Ery.  
  
Anyway, so there was another silence between us before his head snapped at me--like it looked like he almost broke his neck to glance back at me, as fake Ery said, "I'll find you again, Count-saen. We'll find you again. When we do, I'll bury you deep into the Earth to where not even The Devil himself will save you. I will let this Plague fester inside you until choking in your own fluids, begging for a mercy you never deserve..."  
  
I tried to talk to him but started shouting as the beetles turned into mounds and mounds of insect piles--it was like I was sinking in beetle quicksand as Ery finished, "I will tear you inside-out until you'll never remember what being alive used to be. Mark our words."  
  
And then that's when I woke up. ...Well, when one of the beetles tried to crawl into my mouth, that's when I woke up, and when I was awake, it looked like that red mist had snuck into our cave but had quickly left.   
  
Again, we've not been attacked so maybe it was just H.A.E. looking for me but then failing to find me or something--I dunno...  
  
I just ... yeah, I feel bad Phillis. I feel really bad and even though in the end, I probably can't bring these guys with me--maybe they're not even real--I just ... if I ever did that to Ery, I...  
  
...I better go. They told me we need to sleep now, especially me. The fights have been getting tougher--fake Jules and fake Portie say H.A.E.'s really getting pissed off.  
  
I'lll talk to you when I can again Phillis ... thanks for listening.


	19. Struggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Exhaust

Hey, Phillis, I know it’s been about a month? I think it’s been a month? Hah, I’m honestly just beat with all this, but I’ll try to give you a good update--maybe. 

So we’ve been traveling through the cave tunnels through The Great Gate and Scout says we’re getting close to the exit, ’cause we’ve been getting more creature attacks. Problem is, uh ... well, I feel like maybe it was me doing an oopsie instead?

You see ... fake Ery ... kept coming back as of late. It wouldn’t be nights like the one I last told you, but just little moments. And I mean each time, the dream ended the same; he buries me in a bunch of icky beetles. 

And I just ... like every time it happens I always see something red leaving the cave so it makes me wonder maybe he’s finding us because of ...you know, me. But I couldn’t ... like I couldn’t tell them that, Phillis, okay?

Listen, they’re finally my friends! What am I gonna do if I suddenly lose them? That not only means I lose company--I mean maybe they’ll wanna kill me again yeah--but still Phillis. It was horrible only having you and then if I’m gonna...

Hah ... guess Ery would be telling me, “No, Lushiyo, you should not be doing that! You should tell them the truth, they are your tribe mates now!”

Or maybe he’d say something like, “Lushiyo, I understand you are worried, but this is a risk you must take.”--something like that, I think. 

Damn it, Phillis, can’t I get a break in this place?

Well, okay, that’s not really a downer, I mean ... it is good we’re gonna find our way out soon. It’s been a drag getting through all these caves, and I’ve been dying to see the outside again. Oh yeah, but there’s also been more painted cave places!

I kinda felt tempted to draw ’em but then that means I’d use more of your pages Phillis so I didn’t wanna waste. Which also reminds me, I didn’t realize how much I’ve been writing on you--hah! Figured out a non-weird way to say that finally!

But I mean it Phillis, I’m pretty much halfway through you and it won’t be much until I run out of pages to write on? Ery would probably tell me to save more pages, and maybe I should, but ... I dunno. I get not writing in you when I’m out and there’s stuff going on, but I do wanna spend as much as I can writing on you because you’ve really become a pal for me now.

Man ... but even though I wanna write in you, I just feel so drained today. We got attacked a bunch today, and it wasn’t fun--I think I got a nasty cut from one of the flesh monsters and it’s been stinging for some time now. I’m not re-infected so that’s good, though, just a little annoying wound that’s all. 

The fakers ... you know, maybe I should start calling them by their names instead of adding “fake” to them. It kinda ... yeah, they seem real enough--even if I might not see them again. So, maybe it’s due time I start calling them ... Jules, Portie, and Muriel ... oh, and Scout!

You know, it feels weird to call ’em that, but it feels great knowing I am calling them that because  I’m the one deciding, not someone else. It’s just a nice a sense of freedom and stuff...

I just yawned really loudly, and Portie laughed at me and said I should go get some rest soon. But I kinda wanna catch you up...

Oh yeah, right, now I remember why I was talking about being tired. So, pretty much everyone in the group is beat because those attacks we got were hordes. And ... that’s why I felt guilty because it made me think I really did ... let H.A.E. find us. 

Because we haven’t been attacked by hordes like that inside the tunnels, like at all, until recently and I know H.A.E. keeps talking to me in my sleep. And ... don’t tell Portie, but it’s kinda why I really don’t wanna sleep even though my eyes are on fire.

I’m getting tired scribbling more stuff down on you, Phillis, and I’m trying to just chit-chat but I can feel my head fallin’ ... you know?

But I can’t just ask Scout to write for me now ... ’cause if I do, then that means I dream again and he’ll be there again. Also just ... I wish he’d stop being so angry and hurt.

Ery, like the Ery that’s part of “He” and Az; every time I’ve tried to just snap him out of it, he won’t snap out of it. He keeps putting this loop over and over and over and over and...

Phillis, you know, I ... I know he’s hurt but I can’t just ... I never ... really liked it, when I couldn’t help Ery--my Ery--a lot. I didn’t like it when I couldn’t help him with magic stuff, I didn’t like it when I couldn’t do much as he fought with The Devil ... I don’t like being helpless to him.

And that’s ... that’s all I feel every time I have that dream. No matter what I do, I’m just helpless I can’t do anything to help him and it’s ... and it’s not my fault but I still have to watch him.

...I’m sorry Phillis, I really haven’t told anyone even though I should. But ... what do I do? Do I tell them and lose them? Or do I keep it to myself but let it hurt more, hurt so much I can’t even hide from it?

I’m getting really tired, Phillis, I’m tired of just ... being shoved around and I can’t do anything about it. And the worst part is ... they’re kinda noticing too? When we were fighting I missed a stab and Jules had to cover me. It was ... I mean he asked if I was okay, but still I just ... it’s ... it’s been rough.

My hand hurts, I think I’m just gonna write less sentences ’cause it hurts but I still wanna keep talking.

Hey Phillis, have you ever been so tired you started crying?

Ah, who I am kidding, you don’t cry ... ’cause you’re a notebook. But still, my eyes have been stinging a lot...

Shit...

I’m really feeling it now; really, really, feeling it Phillis. I’m doing that thing where you black out but snap out of it, black out ‘n’ snap ... yeah.

I just ... Phillis, should I tell them? 

Well, I guess it’s too late now...

Maybe, I can find a way to fight back? I dunno how...

Ah, no, great el Brute’s coming over again--noooo I don’t need sleep. 

*

Um, hello. Phillis. 

I’ve never written for someone before. But Lucio keeps saying I need to. Something is bothering him, but I get not wanting to talk about it.

I’m Muriel. 

...So, I was going to write whatever Lucio said, but he’s asleep now.

...I won’t read through his things, but Lucio sounds like he comes from a good place. Makes me wonder what it’s like. Maybe him and Asra are good terms over there.

...Whatever Lucio’s fighting, tell him we’re here for him now. He’ll get out of here. 

...Also tell him not to worry about us. We’ll be fine. We’ve already passed our crying phase a long time ago.

-M


	20. Returning Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fall   
> I decided to use the definition of the season for this one.

I'm fine, Phillis, I mean it. I'm really fine ... just, yeah. Rough night, and you know why.

But, hey! We're _finally_ out of the tunnels and reached the other side of The Great Gate! It was rough, and even though a lot of us didn't sleep much sometimes, we made it. I've never felt so happy to hear the sound of wind blowing, feeling cold air, and _no_ sounds of dripping water.

Even though the creatures ganging up on us is still a pain in the ass, it's nice to see ... I dunno, something other than red? I just ... like today, I saw the trees look like they do back home; they had red-orangey leaves, you could just see some kinda something in them. I don't remember the trees looking like much when I was first around here, maybe just barren and the red made it look like they had any color or something.

It's fall right now, yeah? I think I've been in this place for so long I forgot what seasons were like again ... I wonder what Ery's wanting to do for Hallow's Eve and all? Wonder if he'll take me up on the detective roleplay, heh...

Oh yeah, and pumpkin carvings! It's been _forever_ since I carved a pumpkin, maybe I can find one around here when we're getting food. Maybe ... hey, yeah! I got a great idea, I can try to get Scout and the gang to carve pumpkins with me! If my Muriel can draw well, I bet this one can too! Same for Portie and Jules and as for Scout? Well ... he's a flesh monster, like them, so I'm sure he can draw too.

Speaking of ... yeah, I really don't remember all these leaf piles when I was first in this place. Maybe talking to Ery made something click inside his head? But the group shot me down, said something about, "Don't get too comfortable," or "It might be a trick, Lucio." Which ... well, maybe they're not wrong but it would be fun to jump into one of the piles like I'd been wanting to do with Ery before I ended up here.

Oh right, so, well, we're not _quite_ in Vesuvia yet? I mean ... we, well, were set back because of the whole getting trapped in the caves thing and all. So basically, Jules said we're gonna be taking the back route leading to Noddy's ol' Sea Palace to crash at and then book it for Vesuvia.

"Uh, hey, so..." I asked nervously, realizing that in all the time I spent here, Noddy never been mentioned. We were on a casual trek and had just finished fending off another small wave of H.A.E.'s bozos before they hightailed it away from us a few minutes ago, "What happened to Noddy?"

El Brute's expression went from troubled to even more troubled and one of Scout's heads let out a whimper as we were trekking through the BloodSand Desert--as they called it. Finally, after what felt like forever, Portie gave me an answer, "Not all of us survived the second Plague, Lucio, it was much worse than the first."

I dunno if Portie ever ended up hitching it with Noddy like she did back home, but the way her voice sounded so serious and like she was ready to punch something ... yeah. I'm guessing it wasn't a pleasant memory and it must have been another thing evil me had done to all of them.

"Oh ... got it." I nodded and didn't say any more. I mean, what was there to say, Phillis? It just ... seemed like a bad subject to talk to them about so I didn't wanna push them any more about it.

So yeah, about ... I dunno? I think the sun was setting but I wasn't paying attention because it was too hot and I could feel my skin wanting to turn red all over again--so yeah, about evening I think we finally reached Noddy's Sea Palace. It looked ... like I remember it looking better than it did now, you know? Noddy liked having that place as a relax away from the heat, but now it's just ... I didn't even recognize it.

We made camp down near the entrance, making some sorta barricade with the leftover broken furniture; that way we can hear if any of the creatures are coming, but also not give them much time to pile up on us like they could if we went upstairs. It was still kinda bright so, I took a look around ... just to see if anything changed here, you know?

It was kinda a bad idea though, it just ... reminded me that I'm not back at home yet.

That's the thing Phillis, like, the Djinn guy says we're gonna make it so long as we get to the Lazaret, but what if ... I dunno, we don't? What if?

...H.A.E.'s been super mad, I got another gash across my arm and Jules had to patch me up. And this palace's been completely trashed ... think I saw my name in some graffiti telling me to go die or something.

...Anyway. So, something neat I found was that Noddy kept an old painting I had commissioned for us way back when we were a thing--I think it was probably less than a week after I proposed to her. Oh, yeah, I may have been a little tipsy when I did it but still!

It was a good painting, well, I mean I was in it so _course_ it looked great. I was surprised to see evil me even still had that painting, but it was me and Noddy at the Sea Palace, relaxing near the pool. I was showing off what Mama gave me because I look _great_ , but I mean Noddy looked good too...

Hey, maybe I should ask Ery to be in a painting with me someday. He's kinda shy about stuff like that, I don't think he's really comfy about his body like I am, but one day ... like, one day, I want him to be you know? I want him to feel okay like how I do--even though it's clear he's got more issues about that stuff than I do.

I think ... yeah, I think I've got the perfect commission for us for a painting, it'd fit what he likes too. We could be nearby the canals leading to the Flooded District, wading our feet together into the water and holding hands. It'll be good because he won't mind staying in that position with me and I won't mind it either. That, and it'll be nice to see the fallen leaves in the water tickling our feet together ... yeah, that'd make a good painting.

Maybe I'll write it down for him soon, as something we can do for fall. I know Vesuvia's being all decorated and pumpkin-y for the season, and it'll be something good for Ery to relive whatever memories he lost during the Plague--if we even celebrated during then. I do remember being really sick at times, and just ... not wanting to do anything at all.

Anyways, but yeah, looks like we're gonna go scavenge for some water? This place is pretty desert-y and stuff, but I'll write again when I can Phillis. Thanks for listening to me, and hopefully, by the time I write again, I'll be in Vesuvia again or something.


	21. Breaching the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Extend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late in posting sorry about that, but hope you all enjoy!

Ugh, well ... things got a bit worse, Phillis.

So, we ended up being chased out of the Sea Palace, 'cause a horde managed to track us down and it was either we die fighting or we run for our lives. I didn't like running though, I tried to stay 'n' fight, but...

You know how I said I was scared of the gang getting mad at me? Yeah, well ... yeah, it happened. It was ... I mean, c'mon, Phillis! I'm tired of running, okay? I'm tired of it, I like _fighting,_ I like being _useful,_ and nothing about this place has let me do that and I'm...

I'm still tired, that's all. ...And you already know why too, Phillis. I've been fighting badly, getting more scratched up easily and just not fighting good and I just didn't wanna make an oopsie again.

They're really mad at me now, Phillis, they're so mad; I've never seen them this mad.

It's all my fault, too.

...It's just an oopsie.

It's just an oopsie.

It's just an oopsie.

...At least fa--Muriel ... is here with me, yeah? At least he's here...

...Right, anyways, right. So, uh, we were set back a bit Phillis. Basically, we're now stuck over at Karnassos and it's, uh ... I'm not proud of it. I, um, it's another one of my oopsie places, I just, um...

...I killed someone because I was angry at not getting something. But, I mean it Phillis, it's nothing I'd do again, okay? I'm different now and I honestly hate being here because things just...

Like, we were supposed to be in Vesuvia by now! But now we're stuck here and hiding in some old basement because of us getting chased from the Sea Palace--it's like things got longer than they should have, they extended!

It's dark, cramped, and smelly and I'm tired and I don't...

Muriel's giving me a look; think he's telling me to relax, but hah! Like I've not been trying to, but it's hard to relax when the ghosts roaming this place keep reminding me what I've done.

...They don't hear them, but I do.

...Phillis, I really... I'm getting so crazy I almost ripped a page from you just now. Maybe I should sleep, but if I sleep what if ... what if he comes back again? What if I have another dream and Ery or H.A.E. try to get me to spill the beans again?

...Hey, Phillis?

You ever just miss ... feeling someone hugging you? Like just feeling the warmth of their body as they hold you gently, or tightly and just hugging them? But it can't be a hug from anyone it has to be from someone special, someone that means everything to you.

I've been trying, but I miss feeling that a lot. It's like I keep trying to reach my arm out, but then something just runs further away. I keep trying to tell myself I'll find Ery again, and I thought I was gonna, but now we're here again.

...Guess, I just miss Ery a lot tonight--maybe that's why everything hurts or feels weird. Well, no, the ghosts are definitely there ... one of them licked me ... ugh, gross.

Hey, you know, I never got around to telling you but it's pretty funny how I went from loving everyone loving on me to just only wanting ... one person, the most. I mean, I still love the crowd and spotlight, but it's just not the same without them there, y'know?

...Hah. Well, anyway, so yeah I'm stuck in a basement with ghosts, but apparently they don't work for H.A.E. so it's fnie, but I think they still are ... mad at me, for the oopsie. Well, at least evil me didn't do anything else, but still ... there's this one kid ghost that just keeps glaring at me but I can't do much 'cause I mean ... I'm guessing I must've probably caused the axe in his face.

...Kinda don't wanna have to keep looking at them, so leaning on Muriel and writing on you is best.

"Just ignore them." Muriel's told me just now.

"Thanks," I kinda mumble at him, "Just hard to do that you know?"

He didn't say anything else after that so I'm just trying my best to not think about them so much. Oh yeah, I forgot--the pumpkin carving!

Well ... I _had_ gathered the pumpkins at least, and then asked if they wanted to carve them but, haha, I think the first thing Muriel asked was, "Can we eat it?"

Sooo, I guess that was a no, but I did get to carve a pumpkin for myself at least. I had to lose it when we ran away from the Sea Palace, though. It was a nice pumpkin, it was of me and Ery back when we hid inside the closet during the masquerade. He was in a cute position too, hehe~

...Maybe one day I'll remake the pumpkin, when I'm back with him this time. I don't even know how I'll explain everything, but maybe it'll be like a bedtime story or something before we fall asleep.

Urgh, can't these ghosts leave me alone? One of them tickled my neck now! I was about to chew it out, but then it turns out it's some little girl and she's giggling so I can't really .... yell at her, but I _really_ want to though.

I guess it's fine they're messing with me and not doing the scary things like I've seen at the Lazaret. Wait, also ... yeah, the Lazaret...

You know, even though going back there is my ticket back home again, I'm not really eager to see this place's version of the Lazaret. Like, with H.A.E. around, who _knows_ what he's done with the place? For all I know, there could be even more ghosts or The Devil is back there waiting for us or something! I can't even tell if it's going to be worse, but whatever I end up seeing there I _know_ I'm not gonna like it--at all.

At least Karnassos is less bad than the Lazaret, I think. I mean, the Karnassos I know doesn't have as much ghosts but it's still less of an icky place to be than the Lazaret. Also ... those things really are getting more quick. Portie just gave us the "Shh!" signal because we're hearing the footsteps of the flesh monsters above us. I think I just watched the ghosts here with us vanish, too.

Jeez, how often are they gonna keep coming after us? I mean, can't they give up? Muriel's giving me a look though, I think he doesn't want me writing because it could make noise. Ugh, this is the worst--first we're chased out here and now they're back again? I honestly think H.A.E. needs to just take something and relax. ...Well no, I know why he won't but it's ... this is getting tiring, it should've ended.

Anyways Phillis, don't worry. I'm not gonna die; not after I've come _this_ far with the flesh gang to get back to my home, with my Ery, and everyone else. ...Just gotta toughen this out, somehow. ...But I'll be fine.


	22. Staying Afloat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Watch

We finally made it, Phillis, finally...

...Except never have I ever hated looking at Vesuvia as much as I do right now. There are eyeballs everywhere ... I can’t tell if it’s supposed to be some threat or a funny joke, but no part of me is laughing.

Jules managed to patch me up, we’re currently crashed at the Coliseum this time--apparently, there was a backroom I never knew about? Or, maybe I didn’t remember having it built--all I really liked about this place was the battles and people cheering for me ... yeah.

But yeah, finally, we’re in Vesuvia-- _finally_. At least H.A.E. can go choke on a bone, he kept ... oh, right.

So, yeah, the dreams didn’t stop and that’s why I was so ... out of it last time. I finally had to fess up to the gang because they, um ... it just got really bad even though I did it to myself.

I told them everything, and then they got upset at me and said I shouldn’t have kept that a secret from them--well, except Muriel and Scout. The bear-looking guy actually stuck up for me and said what I’d been trying to tell them all along.

“Lucio’s already felt bad enough,” he growled at them, “Don’t make him feel worse. He needs us and cares about us so he did what was right.”

“And let him think we _wouldn’t_ stick by him?” Portie’s hand struck out at me, wrapping tightly around my neck, “You really want to go there, _Count_? I’ll show you how much of a--”

Muriel roared and pried her hand off me, baring his rows of teeth at Portie all beasty-like until Scout made a shrieking noise that made everyone finally stop and sit down.

“Look...” I croaked out, still trying to get air into my chest again, “I just ... didn’t wanna lose you guys. I thought if it was clear that the dreams could have been giving us away, you’d all...”

“We get it, don’t be sorry.” Muriel cut me off.

We sat in this awkward silence before Jules asked me, ”...What has He been showing you?”

“Just ... Ery, I think?” I winced, not really wanting to remember those dreams--they’d been getting worse since I last updated you, Phillis, “He just keeps doing the same stuff over and over. Get mad at me, silent, then ... the beetles thing.”

″‘Beetles thing?’” Portie let out an agitated hiss.

“The you know, how he keeps trying to summon beetles and stuff and have them get inside of me! That’s all they were, and then some red mist would leave me every time!”

“He’s not been able to reinfect you, however,” the Djinn’s voice rumbled, “So, only location and nothing more. Nonetheless, I see this arguing over his secrecy as trite. We have more important matters to take care of, that being the trek from the palace down to the docks of Vesuvia. _Abarakkos_ knows we’re here now, he’s going to try to stop us--focus on taking care of that, what the Count has done needs no more attention.”

I think I heard Portie let out a cat screaming cry or something before storming off with Jules heading out after her. It’s just me, Muriel, and the Djinn ... think Scout’s watching guard for us, just in case.

The eyeballs are watching us too? I think? Well, there aren’t any in The Palace for some reason, but still, it’s just like Djinn said, it’s gonna be tough. But, I do remember a shortcut to the docks I think? Hmm ... yeah, be right back, Phillis. I think I’ve got us a gameplan, but I gotta go talk it through with Muriel and the Djinn--probably Portie and Jules once she’s blown off her steam.

*

Okay, Phillis, so here’s what happened; after I put you off to the side, I looked over at Muriel and asked, “Hey, Muriel? ...So, you know about the shortcut to the Vesuvian Docks, right?”

″...The moat.”

“Yep. What if we go that route?”

“We’ll be further from the Lazaret.”

He definitely had a good point, but I tried to convince him, “Yeah, maybe, but still. You don’t think he’d know about it right?”

″...He doesn’t like The Palace,” Muriel spoke slowly, probably not liking that--for once--I was right, ”...He’d never see it.”

“Yeppp! So, c’mon, we might as well bundle up, find that old passage and boat Noddy kept down there, and take a ride down the moat yeah? We’d just be passing through the South End.”

″...” Muriel’s thick eyebrows wrinkled even more, “He has eyes at the Rowdy Raven. You told us he ‘messed with you’ there.”

“Yeah, well, can’t we ... I dunno? Block the eyeballs?”

At that, I heard the footsteps of Scout coming over to where Muriel and I are sitting. All three of his heads stared at me with a seriousness that both touches my heart and terrifies me all at the same time.

“Wha’zzit, Scout?” I asked him, ”...You got some idea?”

“I shall do it.” came the dog’s reply using ... you know, of course he’d be mimicking Ery’s voice.

For the first time, in a while, I saw Muriel’s eyes look super worried and emotional, “Scout...”

“For Inanna.”

Muriel seemed to go silent, looking very upset and I can only _imagine_ what the context behind all of that is, ”...Okay, Scout.”

“Sooo,” I shot them both an unsure glance, “We’re down with it?”

“We’ll have to tell Julien and Portia, too.”

“Oh right, yeah--but still, that means they should be down for it yeah?”

“Depends, ‘Count,’” Portie’s voice echoed slightly as we saw her and Jules come back into the room. She came up to me, taking off her cat mask for me to see her narrowed, yet knowing eyes, ”...Are you going to trust us? Trust that we have your back?”

“I promise it, Portie, I mean it okay?” I begged her, “Listen, back there I was just ... I really was just trying to be kind and I didn’t wanna lose you guys, that’s all it was.”

As she’s slipping her mask back on, Jules hummed, “I see. Well, if Scout’s going to do what I think, then that should buy enough time from Him to be out of Vesuvia and on our way towards the Lazaret. But, if we are to move we have to act now. Do we have supplies, _food_ especially?”

“We need to gather first,” Muriel turned towards me, “Stay here, Lucio. We’re going to eat. When we’re back, we head out.”

I saluted him, “You got it, pal!”

Jules shook his head, ”...Somehow, it is really is refreshing to see you again, Count.”

So I’ve just been chilling here, with the sleeping Djinn and Scout, and thinking about it all. Kinda? I mean, I know we’re gonna find the boat, go down it, and just figure it out from there. But ... I guess I feel like thinking about it a lot because it’s my chance now. I’m going to finally go back...

...I feel very tempted to do something right now. I think I know what’s slithering around outside and ... yeah. I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna do it, Phillis.

...Maybe, just maybe, I can get Ery back, too.


	23. Oh No...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Catch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a day late on this one, was really tired yesterday but I'm all caught-up again!

Hey, okay, whew ... hey, Phillis! Um, so, the boat ride’s been a _little_ tumultuous because I might have done something, but it’s fine! Point is, the plan worked! Sure we got spotted behind the Rowdy Raven, but Scout was able to shoot out something and pop the eyeball watching that place to get us some cover. So that’s all H.A.E.’s gonna know and nothing else!

We’re out in the Zephyr Bay, just trying to get the boat going in the right direction--I’m not good at that stuff so I’m leaving up to the gang to figure that out. I’m just on monster watch, which, yes Phillis, I can spot the monsters just fine even if I’m writing. I’m writing on you slowly, ’cause I gotta keep my ears peeled for anything; Jules said that H.A.E. has a lot of sea monsters around here and there’s _no_ way I’m gonna let them sink us after all this.

Muriel’s on watch with me too! It’s actually kinda cool that we know how to work together now--oh Phillis! I forgot to tell you, but Muriel and I did an _amazing_ double team a few hours ago! Well, ’course, most of that amazing-ness came from _my_ fighting but still he was just as cool too! We were running back to the palace because we’d gone out to grab some last-minute stuff, and then this hulking flesh, tentacle, muscle monster tried to stop us. I had my sword with me and basically, Muriel would stun it and then I’d go in for the _killing_ cut! Well ... okay, it only was killable because Muriel was there, but still!

I never felt so _alive_ again, just ... finally! Finally, I have a chance against these things and I’m not alone. I never thought I’d be saying that during my stay here, but yeah! Felt good to drive my blade into that monster’s skull and run back to the boat just as they were tailing me and Muriel. So far though, no monsters spotted on the ocean yet but Muriel was suspicious of that?

“Something is off, but I don’t know what,” Muriel shook his head as Jules, Portie, and the Djinn were sorting out navigation stuff. “We need to be careful...”

I shrugged, “But even if something does happen, we got this anyway right? I mean, we’ve got you and the other brains in this bunch, how’s H.A.E. gonna stop us?”

″...Don’t jinx things," he bared his teeth at the sea a little, "This seems too good to be true."

Muriel didn’t say anything else after that, but I’m guessing he’s just worried or something. That’s really nice of him ... you know, I just realized I really don’t know everyone else back home that well? I mean, I know them, but not like _really_ know them. Sometimes, when Ery would get home, he would tell me some stuff about Jules and the gang, but over in this place, I’ve really ... like, did you know Jules and Portie have a secret handshake? Apparently, they did it with their parents before they got separated and did it a lot in Nevivon to communicate secret messages. They still do it now, I just saw ’em doing it before we go the boat out to sea.

Anyways, there’s still nothing? Well ... thought I heard a weird splash somewhere, but when I looked up nothing there was there. It’s been smoothing sailing so far, so I really don’t get what Muriel’s worried about. I gotta say, red water--even if it reminds me all that I did at the Lazaret--looks pretty nice. Maybe I’ll get Noddy to make a red water spooky lake in my old bedroom, too. I know I already got her to make a pond for another pet of mine, but ... dunno, I just think the water here I’m seeing looks pretty.

...You know, maybe I also want it to prove that everything is real, you know what I mean Phillis? Like, you’re the only thing that can tell people I’m not crazy and I _did_ go through all these things. The lonely nights, the survival, the creatures ... Ery ... everything, Phillis. I always said you are my best friend and I always meant it. I’m gonna make sure you make it back home with me too, okay Phillis?

Sure, you’re not Ery, since you’re not alive or can even talk to me but ... even though it’s a little blood and flesh covered and looks less bold now, but the smiley face I drew for you’s really ... like, it feels like it was never a drawing to begin with, you know?

*

There was another sound just now, but Muriel's looking over my spot now. I had to stop writing on you to see if anything was there, but still nothing. I guess he was right about being careful after all, but ... I dunno, maybe it is nothing you know?

Anyways, I gotta say, I wonder what Ery's gonna say when he sees you Phillis? Haha, I guess he'll be proud that I wrote so much? Yeah, he'll definitely be proud that I wrote so much. I think this is the most I've written in my life, but I mean ... it was nice, and I'll never forget you, Phillis, I promise.

Oh, also, I've learned to handle the salty smell from the sea better! It used to really bug me, I'd even have to pinch my nose and stuff, but now? I can handle it fine, just like I saw Jules do all the time back home. You know, I _could_ be the best pirate if you _really_ think about it. I mean, c'mon~

Dashing looks, a sexy accent, Camio, my bird for a pet, and suave enough to steal "doubloons" and sail off? _Everyone_ would be swept off their feet and then I can introduce my "matey!"

...Yeah, I just did an impression with Muriel and he barely smiled so, ha! I _could_ do it!

I wonder what I'd wear as a pirate? I mean, obviously, it'd have to have leather and fur--but eyepatches do look sexy though! Man, if only Ery's left eye was actually bad so he could use an eyepatch and we can match each other! Well, but he _could_ just make it a magic eyepatch!

"...Don't do it." Muriel just said to me outta nowhere.

"Huh?" I asked--I mean, I wasn't doing anything.

"You have that look on your face. Don't do it."

I pouted, "Since when do _you_ know how to read me?!"

Okay, so I guess that means magical eyepatches that let you see is tossed out the window, but hey! I'll _think_ of something, for sure! Hallow's Eve should be here soon, so maybe we can do it as a couples' costume.

Speaking of~ we had a _nice_ idea for a couples' costume last year. Hehe, let's just say it involved a lotta sexy collars and animal ears and maybe one of us had a _tail_ if you get my drift. I dunno if Ery would be down to do it again this year, but like I said--I may not know magic, but I know _other_ kinds of magic.

Shit... Phillis I'm gonna have to put you down. The boat's shaking and--


	24. Washed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Breath

It felt like life was flashing before my eyes when the giant tentacle burst out from the hull of the boat.

I had only written, "and" ... Just that one last word to write that I had to put Phillis away, but it was robbed from me. The boat was lifted up into the air and despite my cry of shock, my arm snaking out to grab him ... I lost Phillis. I felt my chest tighten as I watched him fall into the depths of the sea.

My best friend, the one who stayed with me this whole time and the one who'd be the only thing left to show what happened to me--gone. It felt like whatever air I had out of chest was yanked out and I was left to choke on what little I could...

"LUCIO!" Muriel roars, reaching his hand towards me, "YOUR HAND!"

I blink and then realize I'm falling off of the boat as the tentacle lifts it higher and higher into the air. Shouting, I claw and scramble forward, managing to grab at Muriel's broken chain just in time as the rest of our items fall into the water below.

"TECHNICALLY," I shout at him, hoisting myself as I non-romantically snake my around his shoulder and torso, "YOU JINXED IT!"

"..." he says nothing only grunting to steady his grip on the boat and finding a place to set down his clawed feet, "...What did you do?"

"Wha'?" I stare at him incredulously, "What do you mean, 'what did I do?' I didn't do anything, clearly, H.A.E. just caught us!"

" _WHAT_ did you do?" Muriel growled at me; he really knew how to unsettle me with the rows of bear teeth in his mouth.

"...I ... I talked to Ery before we left, okay?!" I stammer, not _really_ wanting to have this kinda moment with him right now.

"Why would you do that?!" he snaps at me, trying to look around for Scout, Jules, Portie and the Djinn.

"Can we _not_ talk about this right now?!"

"You gave us away to him," Muriel's tail whacks the side of my head, "Tell me why."

"Because I wanted to _save_ him, okay!?" I yell at him, feeling exposed as the emotions of hurt, guilt, and care surge through me in a fit of anger I haven't felt in ages, "I wanted to save the man I love, is that so evil of me to do now?"

"Count!" a voice calls from afar, distracting Muriel and myself from our argument; Portie and the others are hanging off the lower mast of the boat, "We have an idea, but you're going to have to--"

"Don't care, just do it!" I shout at her as a humanoid figure emerges out of the water below. It looks like Ery again, but it keeps morphing ... is Ery fighting them, Az and the demon guy?

"Better hurry, Count," Jules adds, grabbing the glass plate, "He's not going to waste any more time now--we need you to act fast."

"Thought you'd never ask," I reply with a smile before stopping and frowning in guilt at Muriel, "Hey, I--"

"No, I'm sorry," he cuts me off, and somewhere, deep inside of me, it feels like it's the last time Muriel's gonna talk to me again, "We both have people we love trapped with Him. We drop down together, _grab the Djinn's disk_ , understood? This will all fail if you don't."

I salute him, "...You're a good friend, Muriel. I'll never forget all of you, I mean it."

"Enough." Muriel glances down, "Let go."

The giant tentacles were about to rock the boat as both he and I let go, falling closer and closer towards the figure waiting below us. As I got closer, somehow, I just knew to reach my hand out and felt the flat, ribbed surface of the plate secure tightly in my hand just before a burst of green light surrounds me. I hold the Djinn close to my chest, and close my eyes as I feel myself being flung--at least it feels like it.

Suddenly, I feel my land onto a pile of sand, with a roar being heard off in the distance. Opening my eyes, pinching myself to make sure that, yes, I _am_ alive, I dizzily scramble to my feet and look out at the sea. The boat is sinking and those tentacles are writhing, but I know that roar from anywhere.

"...I really owe you guys a big one," I feel myself tearing up but quickly try to brush it off, "So ... thanks."

"Get a move on," the Djinn orders me, appearing out from the plate in his floaty ghost forme, "You remember where the Heart of the Damned is, right?"

"The Heart of the wha'?"

"Argh!" the Djinn roars, "The center of this island, what you call the 'Lazaret!'"

I stumble my way further into the jungle of the island, "Umm ... I mean, there was a ruined temple-looking place that I met Ery's ghost a--"

"Yes, that! Go there!"

"Okay, okay," I quicken my pace, though I rub my head in slight annoyance, "Jeez, no need to be so loud though..."

"You are one to talk, _old_ Count." his empty sockets for eyes look like they're squinting at me.

"Hey, I'm _not_ old!"

As I'm heading further into the Lazaret, searching for that old ghost place, I realize my chest hasn't stopped feeling so tight since losing Phillis. Is this what they meant in all those love stories? Phillis was my only friend and now I'd lost him forever ... all because I ... probably wasn't being careful enough.

"Hey, uh..." I awkwardly ask the Djinn, "Did you hear--"

"I know everything, Count," the Djinn flatly answers, "I am a demon."

"Yeah, so," I glance over my shoulder to make sure we're not being followed, "About what I said to--"

"I understood your intentions. Though, stabbing the Eridæus' eye seems to contradict that."

"I had to blind him, though?" I explain, grunting as I climbed over a somewhat steep, rocky wall. "Pah, I mean I wanted to try to save him from this but I wasn't gonna let him see _everything_ I was doing after I talked to him!"

"A reckless move regardless. What you humans do for this sake of 'love' is deadly."

"Hey, tell that to the evil Lucio okay?" I shake my head as some of my hair starts getting in my face, "All of this is his fault--look what he did to you!"

"I need not a reminder."

Finally, we reach a familiar landmark--it's not _quite_ the ruined temple, but it's a cliff area that's near the place, we can see it about a few miles away. Worn out, and exhausted, I collapse against a tree and shut my eyes, "Let's get some shuteye, okay Djinnie? We can go move tomorrow yeah?"

"Do not rest for too long," the _whoosh_ noise of the Djinn returning into the glass plate chills me just a little, "They will be after you. I shall awake you when I sense it is necessary to start moving again."

I wheezed, both out of laughing and being out of breath, "...I just need to sit down and get air, okay? ...I really can't breathe right now."

"Common," the glass plate's humming now since the Djinn's back inside, "You've been through a lot, but you will be fine. Go sleep."

"...Gladly." I mumble before closing my eyes.

Maybe just maybe ... I'll dream of Ery to make the sleep go by faster.


	25. Stumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow almost at the end of this challenge, but sorry for the late posting for this chapter.

As someone who’s died from being burned alive, my nose has a _really_ good sense of knowing when something’s on fire, and that’s what immediately woke me up from my sleep. Sadly, I didn’t dream of Ery, but well ... maybe that’s ’cause of the fire. There was so much smoke everywhere that it was making my nose itch--I felt like I could sneeze at any moment.

“Hey, Djinnie!?” I shout, staggering back onto my feet and making sure the plate was close to me, “Why didn’t you wake me up?!”

“I was about to, but you arose before me,” he sounds annoyed, maybe he’d roll his eyes at me if he could, “That doesn’t matter, however. Hurry up, we need to head north; it seems the fire was started by them, he’s arrived at the Lazaret.”

“Ugh, fire,” I grumble as I make my way through more lush jungle and moss-covered stoney paths, “Why’d it have to be fire?”

“I think it is fitting.” the Djinn mocks me.

“Hey, I don’t need to be reminded of dying again, okay?”

I really didn’t remember the trek to the ruined temple being this long, but I guess maybe the fact that I _really_ wanted to be there soon was messing with me. Also, I hate fire ’cause of the heat; it kept getting hotter the further I ran. I know no flames were behind my back, but still!

“Yowch,” I draw my hand back quickly from a rock I tried to grab onto for climbing, “Is this H.A.E. messing with me again? Why’s everything turning so hot-- _I’m_ the only one who gets to be that smoking!”

“He wants you dead, what did you expect, human?”

“You know, for a ‘benevolent’ demon, you sure have a lotta sass...”

“I can only imagine who I picked it up from.”

″...I--whatever!”

Maybe it’s just ’cause I have a metal arm, but I could feel myself burning up real fast. I remembered back at home, that one time on the beach with Az and the others where I got sunburned for being out for too long...

_Gotta find shade somewhere..._ I think to myself, making my way further up the cliff until finding another stone path to take.

″...Was the route to this place always _this_ long?” I’m breathing heavily as I manage to rest myself under some bushes and trees offside to the stone path.

“Perhaps it was,” the Djinn’s vague as ever, “Or perhaps it was not.”

I squint at him, “I have a feeling it wasn’t and you’re just messing with me!”

We finally reached the clearing leading up to the abandoned ruins, after hours and hours of sweaty cliff climbing and jungle walking I could see the overgrown, regret-inducing place just a few feet away.

I wipe the sweat off my brow, “This has been the worst walk of my life.”

The plate jiggled weirdly as the Djinn popped out from it and started floating by my side, “I thought you enjoyed the heat, Count.”

“Not like this!”

I thought the demon was about to say something to me but strangely he was silent; I was gonna take one more step closer to the ruins before he grabs my shoulder and turns my body around.

Standing a few feet away from me is ... me?

“Oh no,” I cross my arms, annoyed, “Not _this_ again. I already had the Arcana Realm play this--”

I yelp as the Djinn jerks me out of the way again as “I” sprints towards me with his sword unsheathed. Looking down at my belt I realize I must’ve lost my own sword at some point as I scramble back onto my feet and try to talk to the guy.

“Hey!” I snap at him, “What?! You’re the silent type--H.A.E. sent you yeah?”

I give him the middle finger, “Shove off, you _don’t_ wanna mess with me right now.”

“My” head turns towards me before some wide smile crawls onto his face before his skin starts ripping apart and his body erupts into burning red flames. He then points his sword at me, the smile not leaving his face as he silently stares at me.

″...Okay, show off.”

The Djinn shakes his head, “We waste time, run.”

“Wha’? No way! I can take him--”

“If you waste your time, they’re going to catch up. Run.”

“No!” I shout at him, “Why don’t you--”

A flaming sword zooms straight towards us the Djinn, once again, knocks me out of harm’s way. Spitting out some bit of dirt I got in my mouth, I grit my teeth and glare at the demon, “Let me fight him!”

The Djinn looks at me then looks back at the flamey-flesh-version of me headed for us again, ”...We must be quick about this.”

“Don’t worry,” my smile grows from ear-to-ear as I watch the Djinn transform into a pretty rad-looking golden sword with crimson markings and a fur grip handle, “I’m the _master_ of quickies--ask Ery!”

“You humans make me wince.”

It doesn’t take long for me to notice that more flames have sprouted around us as we battle in an intense spar. He advances, I parry and try to go in for a _riposte_ at his face, but he manages to block that and leave me back at square one.

“C’mon,” I grit my teeth in frustration, “Why’d you have to be as good as I am?”

I step back as he strains his sword forward against, hoping to get an opening as his sword falls and I sidestep out of the way just in time. I then wind my arm back and try to plunge the Djinn deep into his neck, but he opens his mouth and I feel the Djinn shove me back to avoid the incoming fire breath.

“Hey that’s cheating!”

“Lucio,” the Djinn snarls, “We waste time. Run, now.”

“No!” I reposition my grip and go back in with fiery anger, “I’m going to take him down, I’m tired of running!”

The other me comes in for an overhead strike that clashes with my side strike and we’re locked, yet again, in a standstill of us trying to pit our maximum amount of strength against each other. The heat has become unbearable now, to the point that I’m getting tired, sweat’s dripping all over me, and the vapors from the fires surroundings us are messing with my vision.

_I’m gonna win..._ I keep silently repeating to myself as I try to take a step forward despite my aching arms, _I’m gonna win..._

I don’t think I even registered that flame me had started scooting back before I felt something loosen and, in a flash, I could feel the Djinn tearing through the guy’s body in half with ease. I watch the mix of guts and blood stain the blade and my clothes, stunned almost, as the fires wither away and the heat, finally, starts turning down.

My hands feel like jelly as the Djinn wiggles out from my grasp, returning to his ghost-like form, and barks at me, “Come, now. We cannot be wasting time from now on; it was a distraction!”

I’ve never liked having to run away from a fight, but as I followed behind the Djinn, with his plate still tucked close to my chest, something about what he said earlier sat heavy with me. Yeah, I won the fight with the fake me, but it didn’t feel like a win, either...

Maybe he was right.


	26. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being late but hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter in on time tonight!

God, the Lazaret never fails to make me feel uncomfortable; I don’t care if it’s not my Lazaret or some other place’s Lazaret, but the ruined temple walls always remind me of my past and ... the things I don’t like that I did.

″...So,” I clear my throat as we’re walking around the trashed place, “What do you ... what’s the big rush?”

“There is no rush on my end, Count,” the Djinn seamlessly drifts through a wall that I almost forget that I can’t go through, “It is for your sake. It seems battles are still your downfall, regardless of the world you come from.”

I groan, ”...Is this _seriously_ about earlier?”

A _whoosh_ of wind blows through the empty halls, making me tremble a bit as the Djinn is now up in my face and glaring at me, “I would have thought you’d learn focus on the forest by now.”

“I wanted to win a fight, okay?” I try to argue back but keeping my tone even since he looks like he could easily pick me up and throw me around if he wanted to, “I’ve been running all this time and I just want--”

Again, I’m cut off by a low, deep guttural growl that echoes from the downstairs floor of the ruins. I take one look at the Djinn and back over to the stairs--I know that three-headed growl all too well by now, “Hey, no ... they wouldn’t...”

“I see your insistence on conflict has wavered,” the Djinn kept moving, “Don’t stand around, the portal is down there.”

“Wait,” I step back, “But I don’t remember a portal down there, maybe we can--”

“In your world, perhaps it was not present,” the demon halts before looking over at me, “Follow me, or perish here, Count.”

I feel my lips quiver as I _want_ to protest against this but quickly follow behind him as a rumble off in the distance pushes me to go into survival mode. As I head further down the stairs behind him, the pitter-patter of scurrying paws, different tones of barks almost arguing with each other, and the occasional unnatural-sounding words being spoken tear at my heart.

_Did Scout and--_

“They sacrificed themselves for _you_ , Count.” the Djinn says to me as if answering my thoughts. He doesn’t say anything else as we continue down the lengthy stairwell until we stop, hearing paw-steps in the darkness.

“Scout...” is the only word that escapes me as I see the three-headed creature slowly stepping towards us; his rows of teeth dripping with ooze and his lips pulled back in a smile.

Slowly, the middle head tilts at us, as a familiar, eerie voice speaks to us, ” _Lu-shi-yo_ , so niceeee to see you again.”

I gulp, casting a sideglance at the Djinn, “Okay ... now I get that whole thing about not fighting.”

His mouth doesn’t move, but I can hear him speak as clear as day, ‘ _I’m going to distract him, it is your duty to run past him and keep going. Do you understand me, human? Do not hesitate or falter; we need to keep moving.’_

I steel myself, giving him a tough nod in agreement, and faced Scout again, “Well ... come at me!”

My heart skips a beat as Scout lunged towards me and I remember all the reasons why I had been so grateful that the pup had been on my side throughout all of this journey. His fleshy tentacles whipped about everywhere, head straight for my limbs to grab me; all three heads unhinge their jaws their rows of teeth and snake-like tongues eager to bite down and rip me apart to pieces.

I knew I could try to fight back, I could _try_ to hurt him ... but how could I? He was a fake Scout, but he helped me out so much ... he was my friend. That, and since he and the gang were the ones who couldn’t die by hand it would have been pointless--just a pointless hurt to put onto myself. I shut my eyes, bracing myself for one of his heads to take a bite outta me, but then I hear the sound of someone grunting.

Opening my eyes, I see the Djinn got his attack in time as he turns towards me, hissing, “Run, Count!”

I know the demon told me to not look back as I dashed past them both; I know he told me _not_ to look back--no matter what. But ... I’m a dog person for a reason, and when I heard that yelp, that cry of pain from Scout? No, there was _no_ way I could just heartlessly turn my back on the pooch--no way, that’d be like asking me to betray Ery.

I turn around, looking back over my shoulder and ... I wasn’t surprised at what I saw but to see Scout being ... held like that and ... squeezed so hard around his neck--er, necks--no, yeah, the Djinn was being rough with him and that’s all I really wanted to think on for that. I quickly face forward again and kept running as I tried to block out the painful image from my mind.

“Keep moving...” I mumble, trying to calm myself down, “It’s a fake Scout ... it’s a fake Scout ... it’s not _my_ Scout ... keep moving...”

The Djinn’s plate made a weird humming noise as I travel further down the stairs, vibrating at an unusual speed as the tunnel narrowed down towards a familiar-looking metal door.

″...I _really_ don’t remember this.”

The far-off cry of Scout growling in anger snaps me out of my distracted thoughts and I open the door. The plate is vibrating so fast that I let go of it, my fingers feeling weird for holding onto it, and I watch the thing float in the air and begin guiding me. The room suddenly chills, and I turn around, trying to see if it’s H.A.E. or someone else messing with me.

“Uhhh, Djinnie?” I call back, looking over at his plate that seems to be hovering ... like it’s waiting for me, “Is this all, y’know, your schtick?”

After what seems like the most uncomfortable, awkward minutes of my life the plates spins rapidly and the ghosty-looking demon is finally in front of me, his arms crossed as he lectures me, “What part of ‘you must keep going’ do you fail to understand, Count?”

“Jeez, am I really _that_ bad for wanting to make sure you’re--” I clear my throat noticing the weird look he’s giving me, “Uh, you know, alright and ... stuff?”

“I would have been fine; the plate serves as a teleportation of the sort.”

“Tele-what?”

“I could have appeared to you easily. Speaking of, hold out your arm.”

“Umm...” I slowly do as he says, “Okay but what are you--”

Out of nowhere, the Djinn’s mouth turns into a jaw filled with teeth and bites down into my arm, “OW, HEY WHAT THE F--”

“That was a hello greeting from Scout.” the Djinn explains, floating ahead of me like things were normal.

“Wait,” I blink in confusion as I’m following after him, “But Scout is--”

“Look at the plate, Count.”

I stare down as it hovers into my arms, and finally notice something I hadn’t seen before; a pair of familiar silver eyes staring back at me with what I can only describe as happiness and excitement, ”...No way! You did the trapping thing with him?”

“Only him, that’s all the strength I have left for--besides taking you back home,” he turns towards me, “Don’t get a soft heart now, Count, or else you’ll be getting much worse than a bite on your arm.”

I rub the sore spot on my arm, ”...Yeah, I got it, but ... thanks. For a demon, you really are a nice guy.”

I think I just heard him grumble something about humans as we continue further down into the long, dark corridor. Somehow ... yeah, I can feel it.

I’m gonna be there soon, Ery, I promise.


	27. Surviving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late, but finally done and caught up again!

“Why is this place so long, Djinnie?!” I complained as we’re both resting at what looks like the _same_ damn corridor of darkness, “Like seriously whose bright ideas was it to--”

“It is a protective measure, Count.”

“Yeah, but what good does it do if--”

″ _Enough_.”

_You’re just getting salty because I’m right and that this long stair ... corridor ... thing, is dumb!_ I tell him off in my head as we continue. We’ve had to take a couple of breaks--including one _awkward_ potty break--and I’ve just been getting sick of seeing the same ol’ scenery over and over. At least the cave tunnels back near the Scourgies kept things ... I dunno, spicy? Different? This just felt like I was in a bad, weird dream except I’m actually awake so it’s not like I can just pinch myself awake.

I don’t even remember how long we’ve been traveling down this place ... I wonder if it’s actually just been weeks and, somehow, some weird magic is keeping me from getting old? I really don’t know anymore. Also, the Djinn’s not much of a talker, so that means I’m just left awkwardly following him.

Letting out a small sigh, I stare at the plate in my hands, looking at Scout’s eyes, “Hey, buddy, it’s nice to see you again. Can you talk to me at least? Mr. Demon over there thinks he’s too good for me.”

The face on the plate shifted before a ghostly tongue came out and licked my face, it was nice to see it was just _one_ tongue this time instead of three, “Awww, hehe! Thanks, buddy, love ya too!”

The tongue disappears back into the plate, and I notice, also, that Scout’s lost his ability to talk; like, it’s like he’s become the Scout I remember, “Hey, Djinnie, do you--”

“Yes.”

“But I didn’t finish my--”

“You were going to ask if I have restorative abilities?”

“Well ... yeah...”

Again, it’s silent and boring between us.

_Ugh..._ I sigh to myself, _I can’t believe I lost Phillis, how am I supposed to pass the time?_

I look down at the plate, “Hey, Scout, how are you holding up with everything? Are you doing alright? I know earlier, we, uh...”

The ghostly dog nods his head in reply.

“Ah, good, I’m glad you’re alright I, um...” I feel my face flush a bit, “I was just a little bit worried--that’s all. Nothing too big a deal or anything!”

I feel a breeze blow from the plate, messing up my hair and it makes me smile a little; I guess it must have reminded me of Ery, "...Yeah, fine, alright I worried a lot.”

Suddenly, the Djinn stops moving and the candles that had been lighting the way suddenly go ... dim? I couldn't really explain it but something felt off, and all three of us went completely silent. It was faint at first, but we could all hear it; a roar coming from behind the path we'd been walking, the sound of chains scraping across the stone floor, the guttural growls of something that primal and ferocious...

"No..." I say more like a plea than an actual exclamation, "No, not Muri--"

"We need to run, Count," the Djinn, this time, tugs at my arm, "Come, leave. Under their influence, Muriel has..."

His words drown out as all I can focus on is the multiple pair of hungry, ferocious green eyes that stand now only a few feet away from in the shadows. The heavy breathing, the bits of drool, the rows of teeth ... It was Muriel, but it was so far removed that I almost forgot it was him and maybe ... maybe I should have forgotten it was him. All I could feel was someone, probably the Djinn, tugging on my body, dragging me as I just kept staring at the pairs of green eyes following me and getting closer as whatever pulled tried to get us away. My friend, with a hard name and wasn't always such a brute despite me calling him it ... now a total stranger, someone I can barely recognize anymore. All because of H.A.E. that evil creature that contained a broken Ery...

"COUNT!"

The roaring shout snaps me out of the trance and I gasp, "WHA' WHO--"

"Focus!" the Djinn hisses, snapping my attention to what was happening now; Scout, being man's greatest bud, had taken the ghost version of the form I'd come to know him in and it looked like he and Muriel were in a one-on-one brawl. The pooch was landing some vicious bites and blows on the bear-lion-chimera-looking monster that was once my friend, but it looked like he wasn't going to last...

"We _need_ to run, _now._ "

I think ... something in me clicked--like actually clicked--and I grabbed onto the plate tightly as I took off running.

It felt horrible leaving Scout behind again.

It felt horrible leaving Muriel in that state of ... state of "not himself anymore," forever.

It felt horrible to hear the noises between the two and Scout's whimpering as I could hear Muriel tear through something, but if I stopped ... I'd never see Ery again.

It's funny, I used to ... not be so bad about this. It wasn't hard for me to just not have a heart, and do what _I_ wanted or needed, but now? It's kind of like ... because of Ery and the friends I've regained since my revival, I forgot what it was like to do that. Maybe I am getting old and soft, after all...

"Djinnie, is this why you ... said for me to not focus so much on the fighting?" I finally get the courage to ask the floating demon in between my breaths for air.

"Yes, this was part of it."

"...Why'd it have to hurt?"

"Because they want to stop you, Count. You're not supposed to escape 'punishment.'"

I grow quiet, not wanting to think about it anymore, knowing that H.A.E. was messing with my friends and now turning them against me. If he'd gotten to Scout and Muriel, then that'd mean...

"How much further do we gotta go down, Djinnie?" I ask him anxiously, "I don't wanna--"

"The pedestal is close, but we still must keep traveling." is his quick answer as he stops for a moment, looking in between a forked tunnel before gesturing for me to follow the tunnel on the left.

"...I still think this is a horrible way of protection, though."

"I did not want 'you'," the Djinn explains, "To be able to replicate what you did beforehand--were you ever to find a way to break from of your imprisonment with me. That is why the Lazaret was chosen, since you loathed the place that much, and why this place leading to the pedestal was set up in a labrynth-like manner. At a point in time, they and I were on good terms--our common enemy was you. But, I must agree, two of the souls have been blinded by hatred and rage, desperate for vengeance and Arkæous has become bloated and greedy feeding off it--I, too, almost forgot I called him an acquaintance once."

Just as we're about to head down into a deeper level, I hear the echo of a neck being snapped and wince.

I'm sorry, Scout.


	28. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Control

At least in this set of long, never-ending hallways, the lighting color was different. ...What? I’ll take it, I mean, c’mon! It was getting boring and dull having to see the same lights over and over and over again.

The silence is killing me, I _don’t_ get how this Djinn can’t just be normal and talk to me. What am I supposed to as we keep walking, do that deep thinking stuff I see Ery do a lot?

Out of sheer boredom, I take my metal arm and drag it along the wall, the noise of the gold scraping across the stone wall being the only thing that gave me some kinda laugh as we keep traveling down.

The Djinn didn’t react--man, he has the patience of a tree--and so, I was left to keep making the noise and trying not to sigh too much since I know all that damn demon would do is just nag me. Though, I do have to say, it’s pretty cool I’m leaving behind a steady line as I go along.

_Come to think of it..._

An old memory hits me; I’m at the beach, my swimwear showing every part off my body as it should, and while I’m standing in the sun, Ery’s under the trees moving a stick around. At first, I’m thinking he’s got all his attention onto me, but when I realize that he’s busy doing something with the stick in the sand, I head over there and sit down.

“Eryyyy,” I wave my hand at his face, trying to get his attention, “Wha’re you doing? I was trying to show you my awesome skills earlier!”

″ _Xae, xae,_ I know _Lushiyo_ ,” he nodded his head in reply, still focused on the stick, “But, I need to do this first, it is a daily practice I am trying to incorporate more into my life.”

“Wha’...” I stared at him moving the stick across the sand, confused, “Wha’re you doing, Ery? You’re just drawing a buncha lines everywhere!”

″ _Xae,_ that is correct,” he smiled at me, finally staring up, “It is a mental exercise, meant to help one be aligned with control.”

″...Control?”

He gestured for me to come sit by him, “Come, try it.”

I tilted my head at him, slowly making my way around the markings he’d made in the sand--they all looked like different circles, swirls, lines, squares ... it was all kinda simple, especially for Ery.

I sat down next to him and he handed me another stick as he started covering up the markings he’d made, “Just run the stick through the sand, and choose what feels natural to you. Let go of the urge to draw what _you_ want, and let the stick choose for you instead.”

I plopped the stick in the sand, staring at it before staring back at him, ”...Uhhh, Ery?”

“Just move the stick, _Lushiyo,_ and it’ll come to you,” he laughed, placing his wrist above mine like he was about to guide me, “Here, would you like me to help at first?”

I nodded at him, focusing on his soft, gentle hand as clasped my wrist and guided it to the right. I followed the gesture, feeling the sand loosely moving around as the small branch plowed through it effortlessly.

“See? Just follow where it feels most natural,” he then guided my hand toward the left and I noticed it felt harder to move the stick, “And now, that is when you know that you cannot move that way, for it is not what nature wishes.”

Ery then let go of my hand, beaming eagerly as he made himself comfortable in the sand, “So, I look forward to seeing you try now, _Lutzokh_.”

I stare at my arm is doing against the stone wall, and the easy feeling from just letting my hand run along and draw one straight line ... yeah, it really is like that time at the beach; being okay with control, letting my ... um ... body control me and stuff. I’m already bored since the Djinn won’t talk and thinking about Ery helps pass the time even if it hurt just a bit.

I slowly raise and lower my arm, watching the line trial I’m making go up and down and keep going at it until, the next thing I know, I’ve been drawing one giant ocean wave as the Djinn and I travel further down this green-lit hallway. What felt like a long hour now felt like ... I guess a walk around Vesuvia? Yeah, a walk around Vesuvia--classic Ery magic right there.

“Let us rest.” the Djinn orders outta nowhere, and I _finally_ see something else other than a long hallway--a giant stone wall! With weird symbols--again!

I groan in relief, collapsing onto the wall adjacent to the big picture with the funky-looking symbols, “I thought we’d _never_ stop walking!”

“You act like a human child.”

“Yeah, well,” I huff at him with my face buried tiredly into my arms, “You act like a, uh ... rock!”

I stare up at the weird drawing that looked like what I’d draw if I was blindfolded, ”...So, are we even there yet?”

“Almost,” the Djinn floats down, “Based on your complaining until now, I thought it’d be best if we had a brief rest. This next part is going to require work on your end.”

″...Are you _sure_ this is all just one, giant ‘protective measure’ like you said earlier?”

“I did tell you that I didn’t want ‘you’ repeating that little stunt you did a second time, Count.”

“Ughhh...” I flopped over onto my stomach, briefly glancing back at the control exercise I made along the way, ”...Guess that’s not too bad, felt nice.”

I shut my eyes, trying to see if maybe some shut-eye would help me out, but I can’t sleep. I guess I’m too anxious, since I’m so, _so_ close to finally coming back home and seeing Ery again. I wonder what he’d do? Is he gonna be hugging me tightly? Maybe he’ll get vocal? Maybe I already wondered about all this with Phillis, but...

‘ _Right,‘_ I say in my head, ‘ _Phillis is gone now, it’s just you and the demon ‘cause Scout...’_

It hits hard on just how much of an evil ... creature H.A.E. is. To be messing with my friends like that and turning them against me? That’s just ... I guess given the Ery--fake Ery--that I saw before maybe it’s just natural.

He’s angry and hurt and...

“Hey, Djinnie?” I ask aloud in the darkness.

No answer from the demon, but I continue anyway, “You think I made things worse by trying to talk it out with Ery? You know ... before our big escape and all?”

“That is not a question I can answer, human.”

″...What do you mean?”

“You are asking something beyond me, the subjectivity of whether or not you should have tried to help Eridæus of Flesh, or not. That is not something I can answer for you.”

Normally I would’ve said something but ... I dunno; for whatever reason, I just felt too tired and buried my face into my arms again, ”...Fine, whatever.”

At least, even though it feels so lonely without Scout, at least I didn’t have to fight anyone. Hopefully ... hopefully, it _stays_ that way, too.


	29. The Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dig

“Wha’ do you mean I gotta dig?!” I shout incredulously at the Djinn, “You’re telling me to get my hands all filled with mud and dirt?!”

“That is where the passage is located, Count,” the ghostly guy began prying apart the stone tiles with no problem, “Don’t stand there, get to work.”

“Haven’t we already done enough with walking for forever?!” I nearly wail before _unwillingly_ doing as he did, removing the painted stone tiles to uncover the dirt beneath it at all.

“I gave you rest.”

“I just wanna go home...” I sigh, wincing as the Djinn easily phases through the dirt. _Ugh, what a show-off..._

“Yuck...” I close my eyes, digging my fingertips into the soil, and start digging, “Yuck ... ew ... gross...”

The grimy feeling of the squishy dirt getting into my fingernails was the _worst_ , but I manage to push through because I really do want to see Ery again. No matter how much I hated getting dirty like this or how lonely I felt because of the Djinn ... I wanted to see him again. I’d come this far, I wasn’t going to give up now--not in a million years.

At least I could still feel the air of the room pushing through as I kept digging down further into the ground--oh! And it was easy to tell when I hitting whatever weird wall was made for this underground path versus the soil I could dig away at. It became darker the further I went down until I practically fell onto my face at a small, sudden drop.

“OW!” I shout after my rough landing, “You could’ve warned me?!”

“I did, you weren’t paying attention.”

“I was too!”

“Is that why you didn’t answer when I said to you, ‘Count, tread carefully, the path shifts from here?’”

“I ...” I huff a bit in a pout, not liking I couldn’t really argue with him.

_Damn it, I hate it when a demon is right..._

“Sooo, this is a tunnel now?” I ask, appreciating that there are more lights this time around and something that at least looks _kinda_ like a place as opposed to one long neverending hallway, “I mean, I do like it. It’s dark, stone-wall, but the red color lamps and torches are a nice touch, and, I gotta say, when you _do_ decorate you sure go all out Djinnie.”

“If you mean careful inscription detailing the rise and fall of man and their follies,” the Djinn sounds annoyed, “Then, yes, thank you. Of course I put my utmost effort into this as _no one_ is supposed to come down this far.”

“Oh ... right...” I look around the place, “Well, that’s not gonna work because no one can read any of this--what’s gonna stop them?”

I think all Djinnie did was sigh because he didn’t say anything after that. As we made a right turn into what looked like some giant room with pillars and various paintings, out of the corner of my eye I see two figures dart behind something. I turn around, looking behind us to see if they would show up again but I see nothing.

“Weird...” I say that, but something just ... feels weird. But, given that I didn’t see anyone, I continue walking behind the Djinn. It was when we pass by a weird giant statue of the Djinn himself and some weird symbols everywhere, I see the figure again, but this time ... I _hear_ something.

You know that noise a cat makes at like ... a bird? Or something? It was that noise, that weird chirping noise cats make when they’re looking at birds.

“Hey, Djinnie,” I stop in my tracks, “Watch--”

I don’t finish what I’m saying before a familiar, red-headed blur stretches her arms towards me and as I raise my arm to block her attack, I can feel her claws digging into my sides and _tearing_ at my skin.

I grunt in pain, trying to headbutt her--no, Portie--or, what _was_ Portie; my head starts throbbing after I hit what I thought was her mask, but it doesn’t feel like it anymore. What was some kinda hard plastic stuff now felt like ... bone, like it’d become part of her face. As I’m struggling with Portie, I can hear the sound of someone else scurrying and yelp as I feel something stab me in the back--someone is now behind me and my hands are too tied up to even stop them as they dig their bony fingers deeper into my back.

“HEY A LITTLE HELP!?” I roar before I hear the inhuman noise of the other assailant cawing in pain.

_Wait, a crow?!_ I grit my teeth as I manage to kick Portie’s stomach hard enough to make her let go and claw the side of her face with my metal arm while she’s winded, _So he got you too, Jules..._

The pain is unbearable but I still fight through it and turn to see the Djinn wrestling with Jules--the man’s arms are now covered in feathers, like wings; he really did look like some weird doctor crow sleep paralysis creature from hell.

“Where do we go?” I call out to the demon, keeping my eyes on Portie as I start to see her stepping towards me, getting ready to charge.

“Just...” the Djinn hissed, “You’re doing what I think you’re doing. When I say, ‘now,’ bring her, understood Count?”

I nod, ”...Think so? Worse come to worse, I’ve been in more dangerous fights than this by myself.”

The grin on Portie’s face looks like it breaks her entire jaw as she sprints on all fours towards me, before leaping with her claws outstretched. For a moment, it feels like everything’s in slow motion as I sidestep and watch the Djinn, with all his strength, toss Jules off of him and straight into the crow man’s sister.

The sounds of them shrieking and roaring in pain and anger are what snap me out of the weird daydream-like feeling as the Djinn _whooshes_ past me, “Lucio, come!”

“Hey,” I wince a little, feeling the sting of Portie’s claws and, probably, the stabs of Jules’ talons into my back, “I’m not some kinda animal you know--even if I was a goat for _one_ time!”

I run after him, following down another set of tunnels and feeling relieved to hear the noises of Jules and Portie slowly dying down. After what seems like an hour, the Djinn reaches a giant room--one wayyy bigger than the ones we had been through--and speaks in some weird language as he seals the entry behind us against some weird, tentacle-looking barrier.

The demon floats over to what looks like to be some dusted over pedestal sitting out in the center, “Lucio, stand here.”

“Yeah...” I smile, trying to pretend that my back and hips were _not_ on fire, “Yeah, hang on a second, Djinnie, haha...”

“Fight through it,” he replies with a tone, for once, is of genuine concern, “Hurry. They likely know where we are and have recovered.”

“Yeah...” I hiss in pain as I speed-limp towards the pedestal, “I know.”

Finally, I make it to the pedestal, collapsing my upper torso onto the surface for balance as the pain was kicking up so much to the point my legs felt like jello, “What do we do now...?”

“My plate, Count, you’ll see where you need to place it.”

I feel my chest, sighing in relief as I feel the glass object still there--wow, I was _on fire_ , and not in a painful way, “Wow, surprised they didn’t take it.”

“I took precautions, especially with a human like you.”

I roll my eyes, ”‘Love you too,’ Djinnie.”

Taking a deep breath of courage and calm, I place the plate into the circular indention on the pedestal’s surface; the room hums to life and I close my eyes as a lot of bright red energy starts filling up the weird markings all along the walls--kinda like blood.

“Okay... now what?”

“Whatever happens,” as the Djinn floated to the center of the red glowy patterns, revealing some huge, giant circle, ” _Do not move your hands off the plate._ ”

I move my hands over the glowing plate, feeling weird about the warmth hitting it, as I ask, “Okay, but wha’ are you--”

The banging on the barrier protecting us cuts me off and I suddenly realize the situation I’m in.

I _couldn’t_ let go.


	30. 10/30 - Hold

_Maybe coming from a guy who’s, um, danced with the Devil, made a bunch of shady deals and avoided them, maybe spontaneously lit people on fire because fire’s cool, killed a few people here and there, and maybe was a fugitive in a magical realm while said Devil came after him for his deal, it sounds like I’m being dramatic, but hearing the barrier breaking down and the noises of Portie, Jules, and Muriel was_ _terrifying._

I can already feel my arms trembling just a little, gripping onto the pedestal for dear life and watching the Djinn I guess ... charge himself? It was kinda hard to tell over the sound of what _were_ my friends roaring and the room shaking like there was an earthquake. I close my eyes, the red glowing marks were getting so bright that they were beginning to hurt my eyes.

The last _wham_ against the barrier and the sound of four primal roars rung in my ears as I could feel Muriel’s thick arms wrap around my neck, Jules’ talons digging into the wounds Portie already made from earlier, and Portie biting into my neck. I cry out in pain, as best I can while being choked, but I hang onto the pedestal despite my heart beating out of my chest.

_It’s getting harder to breathe ... everything hurts ... my legs are starting to give out beneath me..._

_Can’t let go..._ I keep reminding myself as the Djinn seems to be taking his sweet time--my eyes are still shut so I can’t really tell, but I _had_ to listen. If I let go in this moment, even as I felt myself panicking, my mind blanking out as I struggled to get air into my body ... I would lose _everything_ if I let go.

I’d lose Ery.

I’d lose myself.

I’d lose my home--I wasn’t going to let this place take that away from me; I did _not_ lose Phillis for this.

_My friends..._ I can feel my body wobbling, giving out like it normally does when I’m about to pass out. _I’m not gonna let go of you, too ... I’m going to come back, I’m going to hold on._

_No, my grip--_ Was the last thought that crossed my mind before one of my hands begins to slip off the pedestal, and then everything went black.

*

″... _Lushiyo_? ... _Lushiyo_!”

″...He can’t hear...”

“But ... I saw...”

_Wha’_... I thought in confusion. _Is this ... is this real?_

Slowly, though they feel super crusty and sticky, I open my eyes to see--

″...Ery?” I weakly choke out in joy.

″ _LUSHIYO_!”

I don’t think I’ve ever heard Ery’s voice get that loud, but I can only weakly place my other arm around him as he embraces me in the world’s tightest, loving hug. I can’t really understand what he’s saying, but all I can really tell is that he’s been stressed, worried, and now he’s super happy--at least, that’s usually what happens when he starts speaking full-on in his native language.

Although I still feel super weak, and breathing seems like a chore to do, I manage to see Az also standing over both of us, looking relieved, “I’m glad we were able to rescue you in time, Lucio.”

“Az...” I croak, ”...I thought ... I’d never ... you were dead...”

He tilts his head in concern, “Dead? Oh my ... that Mare really _did_ do a number on you.”

“Mare...?” I sluggishly repeat him, making Ery close my eyes and rest my head back onto the pillow.

″ _Lushiyo,_ do you remember anything from the past few days?” he gently asks me, “You do not have to say much, just anything--”

“Flesh ... monsters...”

I think the silence I heard was them both being confused, before I hear Az sigh, “Okay, so that is safe to assume that Mare warped everything on you. Lucio, I don’t know what kind of nightmare you had, but that wasn’t real. What _really_ happened was about ... four weeks ago, we were having a sleepover with you, Eridæus, myself, and Muriel at an old, haunted cabin in The Dark Forest.”

Az’s fluffy white hair shook at bit as he quietly laughs, “Well, you being you, Lucio, you found a spirit board and deliberately tried to ‘piss off the Mare for laughs,’ and, ultimately, the spirit board summoned it and it possessed you, rendering you unconscious for four weeks.”

I slowly blink, processing everything and trying to orient myself at the new information, ”...You’re both ... real?”

″ _Lutzokh Lucio,”_ Ery shakily grabs my weak hand and presses it against his warm cheek; I can already feel are tears slowly running down his face, ”...What is more real than us?”

My vision got all blurry, too, as I limply pulled Ery in closer and held him in a fatigued, tight hug that I’d owe him for weeks. Everything felt so ... right. Yeah, I was doubtful earlier but the warmth of Ery’s body, the delirious murmurings of Xaranian in my ear and Az watching us ... no, this was home.

_I made it, Ery..._ I sigh in pure bliss, _I made it, Ery, I love you so much..._

″...Four weeks, Az?” I ask the magic guy again, still a bit weak.

“Yes, four weeks Lucio. I don’t know what you thought of, but whatever it was ... it was likely just a nightmare.”

“Argh...” I hiss into Ery’s nape in pain; the wounds from the ... fake? Fake Jules, Muriel, and Portie were stinging _bad_ this time, “But my sides hurt...”

“Well, yes,” Az shook his head, “It scratched you up and stabbed in you in your sleep while Eridæus and I were trying to exorcise it from your body. It _really_ wanted to feed off your pscyhe, I really hope you don’t act so reckless again.”

“But Phillis...” I mumble, “It felt real...”

“Lucio?”

“It just felt real...” I state again, still confused as to how all these wounds I got weren’t from flesh monsters or Scout biting me. ”...Just really, really real.”

Ery draws his head back kissing me on the forehead, “Whatever that creature of darkness did to you, we dispelled it now, _Lushiyo_. Please rest, I am just glad you are back again and that I didn’t...”

He chokes up and I manage to shift to a more steady laying position to reach my other hand out and stroke Ery’s hair in comfort, “Easy, Ery, easy. Yeah, I’m back, okay Tiger? Don’t worry, I won’t ... mess with ghosts from now on, and I only paused because I really don’t remember doing it.”

“Yes, ‘don’t mess with ghosts’ is a good lesson to take from all of this, Lucio,” Az kneels down next to Ery, “Eridæus, it is best we let him rest.”

“Does he have food?”

“Nadia is preparing something for him, a soup with bits of ox tartare. Come on, let the poor guy rest. That Mare drained every ounce of soul out of him, he needs a moment to recover.”

I shakily raise my arm and give Ery a thumbs up, “I’ve always wanted to taste your cooking, Ery, heh...”

He kisses me on the lips before whispering in my ear, “Please, _Lushiyo_ , never do that again.”

“I won’t,” I kiss him again as he goes in for another, “I promise you, I won’t.”

As Ery rises up to leave, I clear my throat and manage to call out, “Ery?”

He stops, glancing over to face me.

“I love you, Ery, you’re ... you’re everything for me.”

“And you are _my soul_ , _Lutzokh._ ”

I shut my eyes, feeling the drowsiness take over as more tears pour out from me.

_Maybe you guys were never real,_ I think to myself as I drift off to sleep, _But thank you, Scout ... Portie ... Jules ... Muriel ... and Djinnie. It’s good to be back home._


	31. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not do the typical 1200 word minimum for this since this was an epilogue as opposed to a proper chapter. Regardless, thank you to anyone who commented and kudos'd the story ^^ I had a lot of fun writing something that I've not dabbled in much before and this was good prep for my NaNoWriMo. Good luck to anyone who's partaking in it!

On a sunny afternoon in Vesuvia, the real one filled with much less red and more of the blue, orange, white, tan, and multiple hues of a city vibrant with life and devoid of zombified monsters, the former Count Lucio wades in the canal with his lover, Eridæus. It is a peaceful moment for them both, with the reckless warrior finally recovered after his four week possession under an agitated Mare. Lucio has long been convinced what he’d experienced was nothing more than the cruel tormentings of the aforementioned creature, as Eridæus and the others have updated and informed of the previous actions they saw him do the night before he found himself in that horrid place of sorrow, flesh, and blood.

But, if he had traveled further down the canal that day, he would have _seen_ it.

The limply afloat notebook is damp, the text has faded, its edges are worn from all the sweat, blood, and viscera that once stained its pages, but, regardless, it is a _familiar_ face one that the blonde Count would know all too well.

Strangely, despite its worn condition, the tide manages to flip some of the pages and slowly, a bloodied red inscriptions, written like a madman in the middle of his meltdown fill the remainder of the pages. The passage overflows the pages, the text repeated ad nauseam as if the person, or _thing_ , that journalled it was on their final breath of life. The repeating passage is written in a foreign, other-wordly text, but if one were to translate, it would read as follows:

_The plate lays in a now dilapidated, blown to pieces underground room, shattered to many particulate, minuscule, broken pieces._

_Raked in the blood of a man that once stood are a group of beasts, laughing; laughing in what can only be a sorrowful concoction of elation and anger, joy and frustration, bliss and anguish, all at the same time as the force beyond them, the name that was once called He, H.A.E. and “they,” vents out his rage through them while they celebrate. The beasts once called Muriel, Julien, and Portie celebrate that their friend has returned home, as he should have, even if they are trapped forever in the world of crimson, flesh, and false autonomy. Meanwhile, their commander, their god, darkens the sky and sends more creatures on the hunt to rip apart the surviving bystanders--what little left there are of the denizens to feast on._

_To satiate the god._

_The god vows to find him again, he will find his target again, and fulfill that insatiable desire of vengeance and torture even if now, more than ever, it could never be obtained. The god’s original target, the man who tore a hole where his soul, of what was once one person, lay--has been permanently vanquished._

_A scent, a trail ... something will come and allow for him to take what was, and still is, his. To watch Lucio suffer--any Lucio suffer--is the only purpose the god has left now. He must hunt and he will never stop hunting until that desire is filled even if it spans across the infinite multiverse itself._

_The beasts, his pawns, laugh now but soon they will all unite again under his control, and he will be far less lenient this time--underestimation and arrogance will not be repeated twice._

_I WILL find you, Lutzokh Lucio._

Perhaps, it is best the Count and his partner never went further down the canal.

Let mere coincidences and nightmares remain as such, and nothing more.

-Phillis


End file.
